Boy with the Ice Eyes and other Circumpolar Tales
by Cap10
Summary: A monthly short story collection for the circumpolar countries, states, and territories. This month's story-Hockey, States Vs. Provinces...Canada was going through hockey withdrawals so America decided to help by hosting a game. Little did he know that a members of both teams were about to get pounded into the ice.
1. Beer Day: Iceland

**Author's Note-** _Hello everyone, welcome to the first short for 'The Boy with the Ice Blue Eyes, and other Circumpolar Tales'. This is a monthly short story collection which focuses on the history, culture, current events, or humor of the countries, states, and territories that border the Arctic Circle. I hope that this project can be both entertaining while also helping people look at the far north in a different light. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the historical or cultural aspects of polar culture that are explored in these stories. Though I wouldn't mind moving back above the Arctic Circle._

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland<strong>-

_Reykjavik, Iceland, March 2__nd_

_Day after Beer Day_

When Scandinavia had a get together for holidays, it was usually on the continent. It wasn't that Iceland's 'siblings' didn't like Iceland. They just disliked Iceland's traditional holiday foods, which tended to center around fermented Elasmobrachii. The other nations' dislike of hakarl made Iceland want to eat more of the food because it helped give him some much desired space. Unfortunately there was one major national holiday that did not involve food….Beer Day.

While Beer Day was a very practical cultural holiday celebrating the return of alcohol to a dry island as well as the international trade that alcohol represented, his fellow Scandinavians tended to forget that. Instead they came to join the annual runtur in an attempt to drink at least one beer, or in the case of Denmark three to five, at every bar in the city. Iceland was not invited because he was clearly too young to be drinking which meant he spent a quiet evening at home, vainly trying to not think about the damage the personifications of the Scandinavian nations where doing to his island.

Turned out this year he need not have worried. At 4:15 am, fifteen minutes after the bars had closed there was a soft knock at the door. When Iceland opened it there was a slightly woozy Sweden. One of his massive hands was holding up a glazed looking Norway; while the other kept a passed out Denmark balanced in a fireman's carry. A giggle came from behind the giant nation and Iceland to peak around just in time to see Finland loose grip of Sweden's coat tail and slump to the pavement. Well it looked like no one managed to be picked up by the police this year.

"So did you have a good time?" Iceland asked. Norway glared, Finland giggled, and Sweden shrugged.

"Wh'r do you w'nt 'em?"

Iceland motioned towards the living room, Finland wobbled his way indoors, and Sweden deposited to two other nations on the sofas before heading kitchen to start cooking their traditional after Beer Day breakfast. It didn't take long for Denmark wake up on the couch and start wining about battle being played out in his head. Norway threatened to end his misery if he didn't shut up. From the bathroom soft snores could be discerned. Apparently Finland had passed out in the bathtub. Iceland rolled his eyes at all of them before turning his eyes back to the book he had been reading.

"'Land, c'ffee r'dy."

Iceland took insane pleasure in the loud clatter made by 'accidently' dropped the coffee pot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__-In 1908 Icelanders had decided to make the island dry, but the ban on alcohol only lasted 6 years because Spain had gotten mad at Iceland for not importing their wine. With Spain threatening to stop importing Icelandic fish, if they didn't start importuning Spanish Liquor again, Iceland was forced to make wine and spirits legal.. The exception to the ruling was beer, which remained illegal for the next 75 years. When the ban was finally lifted Icelanders did their best to make up for lost time by dedicating March 1__st__, the day the ban was officially lifted, as a day to drink the beverage. It has been such a success that there have been some arguments that March 2__nd__ may need to be named national hangover day._

_**End Note-**__ If you enjoyed this piece please let me know. Also if you have some ideas for future stories or have a specific country you would like me to write about I would love to hear from you. And I do take requests._


	2. Defender of North America: Canada

_**Author's Note**__- Hello readers. It is the beginning of the month, which means that there is a new story to be told! But before we get to that I needed to give a shout out to Flyyyaway and Neumi. Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter will be just as enjoyable._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own hetalia, nor have I recently occupied any neutral countries._

* * *

><p>Arthur shifted uncomfortably. It was difficult to admit that England had made a mistake in his war planning, but at the dawn of WWII it was clear that the decision to import the majority of his ammunition from Germany was a deadly error. Unfortunately it was an error that many other countries in Europe had also made.<p>

"We simply do not have the man power, the steel, the space, nor the time to build the factories we need to make the supplies we need to fight. America has volunteered to loan us the equipment and ammo we need but with the understanding he will remain a neutral power during this war." Arthur continued to look uncomfortable. "Mathew, it is your responsibility to defend North America."

"But I am so small compared to him…" Mathew said in shock before he had time to think about his words.

"I know, but America is a neutral country and simply can't start building up defense all across the continent. Just from a practical stand point, the more resources he has to expend on himself the less he has to share with the Allied powers."

"But do you think that the US would really fall to a German attack?"

England shook his head and chuckled a bit. "If the US was attacked I truly feel like German forces would be swept clean off the continent in a matter of days. America can hold they could hold their own. But not all of North America's countries are so secure. Think about Newfoundland."

"But Newfoundland is neutral!"

"And so are Greenland and Iceland. That isn't stopping me from requesting that America occupy them. Neutral countries are supposed to be out of the fight. But look at what happened to Poland and Denmark. They were neutral and Germany plowed right through them. Do you really think that Hitler will start recognizing countries neutrality simply because it is located on a different continent?"

"Probably not." Canada looked up to his mentor, his parent country, questions still filling his eyes. "Why me? England, my population is tiny compared to Germany, France, or you. My population even tiny compared with Japan and they are an island. Wouldn't one of your allies be a better choice?"

"I know I can trust you, Mathew. You may feel like Canada is small but you are stepping on to the stage as a world power. It is very possible that your actions may dictate the outcome of the war. I honestly believe that if North America falls to the Nazis that the world will fall, but I also believe that you will never let that happen."

* * *

><p>On a cold December 7th Mathew got the news that the US territory of Hawaii had been attacked. Canada's prime minister declared War on Japan later that evening. America followed suit the following day. The sleeping giant had been awakened. In a way Canada was relieved. After all, now there were two defenders of North America.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ Canada did end up declaring war on Japan before the United States. Also the part about the US occupying neutral countries while technically neutral is completely true. In fact during WWII the US was so bad at actually being neutral, Germany considered it to be a combatant country and sunk its merchant ships anyway. _

_**In Closing**__- Hello reader, welcome to the end of the post. If you enjoyed it, I would love to hear from you. If you didn't end up liking it, I would still love to hear from you so I can find out how to improve. Also I would love to find out if you have any requests for future stories. Next month's story is will be heading back to Europe, and I would love to hear you ideas if it._


	3. One Shot, One Kill: Canada

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone…yes I know I haven't posted in a while, but I have made posting chapters for 'In the Cradle of Storms my priority.' I will promise to try to do better. As to this short…it was born out of my friends forcing me to read 'The Hunger Games', target shooting, and not getting enough sleep._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own hetalia, a sniper rifle, or a raven recon plane._

* * *

><p>Breathe in…breathe out…<p>

It was five days since Canada had begun the hunt. Five days since he showered, five days since he have had a hot meal, five days since he had gotten a full night's sleep. Five days ago there had been sixteen sniper teams. Now there were three…

Breathe in…breathe out…

The competition had been America's idea, a war game to find out which nation had superior marksmanship. Oddly enough America was the first nation to be shot. The first night he was shivering so hard, that it was an easy target. Canada couldn't feel too sorry for him. It was his own fault for setting up war game in the middle of winter in the Colorado Rockies.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Other nations followed. Japan was caught because he never moved, England because his gun iced up, and Germany left noticeable tracks in the snow. Each nation falling to a flaw until only three teams remained.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Thus far the key to Canada, and his spotter Alaska, survival had been two fold. The first was camouflage. Canada had always had a knack for disappearing, and Canada was pretty convinced that Alaska could sit completely still for weeks.

Breathe in…breathe out…

The second reason for his survival was his gun. The McMillan Tac-50, aka C15, was one the most accurate sniper weapon currently on the market. Only a few years ago Canadian snipers successfully made kills at over 2,400 meters.

Breathe in…breathe out…

The C15 wasn't the only weapon at Canada's disposal. As spotter Alaska was carrying a set of small recon planes. If Canada got in a bind those planes could be used to call more powerful ammunition.

Breathe in…breathe out…

But good weapons and camouflage was not enough to win this competition. No Canada needed to know his enemy.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Russia and his spotter Lithuania survived so far by taking the high ground. Canada suspected that this was to take advantage of Russia's experience in urban sniping. This hypothesis was supported by the fact Russia armed with KSVK 12.7.

Breathe in…breathe out…

The KSVK 12.7 was specifically designed for the sniper battle. Shooting a 12.7 X 108mm round, a well aimed shot could take down anything from wall to an airplane at 1400 meters. A powerful gun, but its heavy weight would limit a sniper's mobility.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Russia's lack mobility and Finland experience sniping in boreal forests lead Canada to determine that Finland was the greater threat in this environment. Thus Canada decided to hunt him first.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Finland's method of sniping was the polar opposite of Japan's. He was constantly on the move, darting behind trees, ducking behind boulders. His pure white clothing was effective camouflage against the snow. His skis provided speed and agility in the deep powder.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Finland's method of sniping was incredibly effective against an army. It allowed the sniper to take out a few targets, and then disappear into the woods. But Finland was currently fighting an army. He was being hunted.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Three hours ago, the small remote controlled recon plane Alaska had launched made contact with the target. The small plane hovered high in the sky giving Canada Finland's exact coordinates and vector. He was moving in their direction. All Canada had to do was wait.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Now, Finland was sitting in two sets of crosshairs. The Scandinavian nation's pale eyes were visible through the scope of Canada's gun. His warm body shone brightly on Alaska's infrared display…Finland was a sitting duck, the perfect target.

Breathe in…breathe out…

If Canada failed this shot then Alaska would call in a drone to finish the job…but everyone knew that Canada never missed. One shot, one kill. It was the snipers motto, and it was one of the reasons that Germany still had nightmares about him.

Breathe in…hold…

Canada squeezed the trigger.

Breathe out…

Time to find Russia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- While most countries have used sniping at one point or another, all the countries selected to reach day five of the war game were know for their sniping ability during WWII. The Fins used snipers to slow the Soviet Army and were able to stop a military force that was better equipped and manned in its tracks. They Finnish people where able to do this by shooting from the cover of woods and skiing away before the Russians could find them. _

_Russia was selected for this story because the Soviet Union emphasized sniping more than any other military unit during WWII. Even today sniping is considered a critical skill for the Russian military. Russia is also known for creating some of the best sniper duel rifles on the planet. Lithuania was selected as Russia's spotter because out of the Baltic states, Lithuania would be the least likely to get both of them shot._

_Canada of course had to in the story. Not only does the role of sniper fit his personality, but Canada was the first of the western allies to create a sniping program during WWII. I had to throw Alaska in as Canada's spotter for three reasons. One is the fact that traditional North American sniper has a spotter and if I had him working with America, America would insist on taking the kill shot because he has to be the hero. Alaska would be more willing to play the wingman in the operation. Also the Alaskan Territory was the only part of the U.S. which stressed sniping ability throughout WWII. In fact the Alaska Provincial Guard was the only America military branch which had units with 100% accuracy. The last reason is the technology. Snipers in the U.S. military are usually cross trained as forward air controllers or forward observers so they can call in the heavy ammunition as needed. _

_**End Note**__- Please, pretty, please leave a review. It will make my day! _


	4. Ending the Last Cod War: Iceland

_**Author's Note**__- Hi everyone. I know that I haven't been able to post a story some months, so I decided that I would run a double feature this month. Today you will get the first of the two, The Cod Wars. Then in about two weeks I will post the second story, The Salmon War. Hopefully these stories will be of interest._

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia, nor do I use shelling, ramming, or net cutting tactics to get what I want. I tend to use candy instead…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending the Last Cod War<strong>

* * *

><p>Iceland was terrified. For almost thirty years he had fought a losing battle over fishing rights with the British Empire. Everything he had tried so far had failed, and now he was preparing to do something that could permanently damage his relationship with is allies. Iceland took a long unsteady breath and then marched into the large conference room. He place himself at the head of the large table and spoke with as much volume as his small frame could manage.<p>

"I have come before the NATO counsel to inform you that unless Great Britain recognize Iceland's rights as a sovereign nation and obeys laws thereof, I will be force to order the closure of the NATO Naval Air Station at Keflavik. Thank you." Iceland's eyes bored into England daring the other nation to speak back. England took the bait.

"I object." England stood, pounding his hand like a gavel on the table. After a few moment of silence, the elder nation discovered that all of his allies were staring at him. "What, that twerp has been harassing my northern fishing fleet for decades. His Coast Guard cuts trawling nets, rams vessels, and shoots shells at innocent boats."

"Iceland, are these accusations true?" America asked curiously.

"No." Iceland said quietly.

"Why you…" England tried rise from his sit again, but was held in place by one of America's large hands resting on his shoulder.

"I do not agree with these accusations, as England claimed that the ships that had the nets cut, or were ram and shelled were innocent." Iceland took a deep breath and continued. "All ships that received this treatment were breaking Icelandic law. Also no ship has been shelled or rammed without prior warning, and the majority of those shelling incidents didn't take place my economic exclusion zone…"

"See…" England almost hissed under his breath.

"They took place within my territorial waters." Iceland finished calmly. "In short, his fishing fleet was so brazen, that they not only dared to violate my law regarding fishing with in the economic exclusion zone they were also willing to do so within sight of my island."

"These are serious accusations. I am assuming that you have proof?" America asked head slightly cocked to one side.

"Yes, I do. In fact have presented the majority of the evidence has already been presented to the UN Board which chose to ignore the issue." Iceland replied.

"Because it wouldn't be an issue if you behave." England commented grumpily.

"I do not think that this is a question of whether or not I am behaving. I think that it is a question on whether or not you are being an international bully. Hear me out." Iceland raised his hand to quiet the other NATO nations. "As far as nations go, I am tiny. My area is even smaller than England's. My population is smaller than that of New York City. My economy is dominated by fishing for cod.

"Now, everyone has seen the studies. Atlantic Cod has been suffering from overfishing to the point that today the fish populations are at risk of collapsing. Fishing is so important to my nation's economy, that if the fish population collapses so will my economy. Without the cod fish, I will be unable to feed my nation. This is the reason why I have been working so hard to create policies to sustainably fish.

"So what do to put these policies in place? I used a tool that many of you have been using for decades. I created a two hundred mile economic exclusion zone around my island. This was not an abnormally large zone, in fact it is the same distance that the U.S. claimed prior to WWII. Unfortunately, _some_ nations seemed to think that they had to observe the EEZ.

"Now everyone knows that I dislike violence. I do not have an army, a navy, or an air force. I only have a Coast Guard force with which to protect my nation's interest. Yet Great Britain sent, not one, but twenty-two frigates to prevent my Coast Guard vessels from carrying out their duty within Iceland's economic area. Those frigates have actually aimed guns at my vessels, an action which could easily be viewed as an act of war.

"Because I have been small, I have been lenient so far. But honestly, I am getting tired. If my allies in NATO do not care to aid me, then I may be forced to find other allies."

"Well Iceland you have given us a lot to think about, I think we will all need time to talk about what actions needed to be taken going forward." America began to shuffle the papers in front of him, and was about to bring up the next topic of discussion when Iceland brought up his most powerful threat again.

"Don't take too long, or I will be forced to dismantle the NATO base…"Iceland didn't even have to the statement.

"Dude, England, just give him the fish."

With America on his side, Iceland knew he had won.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ Fishing and fishing rights have always been critical to the survival of arctic countries. This has been particularly true of Iceland. Even before Iceland was officially a country there were conflicts between local fisherman and the large trawlers coming from England. These conflicts grew into three separate Cod Wars between the English fisherman and the Icelantic Coast Guard. The last of these wars was ended in June 1976 after Iceland threatened to close the NATO Naval Air Station at Keflavik. The station was a critical location and monitor Russian submarines heading towards England. In the end, national security and the pressure other NATO members won over the economic value of fishing Icelantic waters and England. _

_**End Note**__- Man, all I could think while writing this was 'Iceland should totally become a lawyer'. Anyway, if you liked it please take the time and leave a review. That way I know what you like and will be able to write more of it. Also I look forward to seeing you a couple weeks when Alaska and British Columbia go head to head in the Salmon War._


	5. The Alaska Canada Salmon War: Canada

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, welcome to the post. If you read any of my other stories, you probably already know that I tend to depict the states, provinces, and territories as fairly mature individuals. This story throws that trend out the window. What can I say, sometimes nations fight like siblings. Also thank you to , Zemirock, and mofalle for leaving a review. It really means a lot._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia nor do I overfish salmon stocks._

* * *

><p>"This has gone too far." Canada groaned.<p>

There had been an on going argument between the United States and Canada about salmon for the last five years. British Columbia salmon had particularly vocal about the situation threatening to do everything from charging America ships massive fees to travel between the continental U.S. and Alaska to shutting down the Alaskan Highway. It was clear the time of threats had ended.

The harbor of British Columbia town Port Rupert had just become the center of conflict. At the center was the dock where the Alaskan State Ferry Malaspina was moored. Surrounding it was colorful collection of ships ranging from large fishing trawlers to pleasure boats creating a barrier trapping ferry in port. While there had yet to be any damage to Alaskan property or threats towards the roughly 250 passengers and crew of the Malaspina, it was pretty clear that tempers were running high on both sides. If America and Canada didn't figure out a treaty to keep Alaska and British Columbia in check, it would only be a matter of time before someone got hurt.

"Alfred." Canada spoke into his cell phone. "I know you watch the news so you probably already heard about the situation in British Columbia. Alfred, I know you are busy right now, but I think we should make this a priority."

* * *

><p>While it was true that the Canada and the United States of America had their share of disagreements, they historically had been able to deal with those differences in opinion in a civilized manner. Unfortunately it appeared that states and provinces were not as level headed about international diplomacy as their nations. Alaska and British Columbia were currently staring each other down across the table in Canada's parliament building, and neither the State nor the province looked particularly apologetic.<p>

"Alaska, I know that you don't believe that you are overfishing. I know that you believe that the your salmon fisheries are not only healthy, but are also independent of the struggling fisheries in the British Columbia, Oregon, and Washington, but you need to consider the possibility that maybe Canada studies on the health of the salmon stocks are correct." America tried to prompt the Alaska to apologize.

"I will consider giving the report a second look." Alaska said quietly, not bothering to raise her eyes from the table.

"You never looked at it in the first place!" British Columbia replied in disgust. "If you had we wouldn't be in this mess…"

"We are not done lecturing!" Canada snapped, turning on the province. "British Columbia, as admiral as your intentions might have been, your actions were completely inappropriate. I know that you feel that Alaska has slighted you, but for a moment consider her position. You stand between Alaska from the rest of the United States and as much as you may hate to admit it, your economy benefits a lot from that arrangement. But you may have just lost that edge. I am getting phone calls from other countries asking if it is safe to vacation in northern British Columbia. Goodness sakes, China called me to ask if it was safe to send his cargo ships to Vancouver or if he should arrange for the good to be sent to an American port."

"Don't you think that I already knew that?" British Columbia rolled his eyes. "I looked at the facts and realized that Alaska's isolation was the only bargaining tool I had to force you nations to get her to stop fishing."

"Ordering me to stop fishing isn't going solve the problem." Alaska argued.

"But it is a start." Canada commented.

"Not really." The state muttered rolling her eyes.

"Alaska you are not helping in this negotiation." America sighed. "Perhaps we could arrange for token reduction in fishing to show good intent."

"Which isn't going to do anything to solve the problem…" Alaska spoke under her breath.

"Alaska!" Canada spoke in annoyance.

"What, you are slapping my hand over something that isn't my fault!" Alaska said hotly. "Unlike Washington, Oregon, and _British Columbia_, I have spent a lot of time, money, and effort in protecting salmon spawning grounds in my state. It is a situation that I take so seriously that I wrote it into my state constitution..."

"Alaska…" America voice held a warning.

"And now you are punishing me for another country's mismanagement…"

"Alaska!" Both America and Canada practically had to yell at the state to get her attention.

"What? Everything that I have said so far is true." Alaska slouched in her seat.

"That maybe, but this issue is a lot bigger than you. Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice for the sake of international diplomacy." America tried to explain gently.

Alaska stared down the twin nation, hurt and distrust clear on her. For a few moments Canada worried she would refuse to agree to make even the token reduction to salmon quotas. Then she blinked and looked away, hot tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Fine." Alaska spoke, her voice shaking, her eyes focused on blank wall. "I will reduce the quota for pink salmon until a binding treaty can be written, but I am not going to send my ferry into harm's way."

"I think that is reasonable." America said, with a shrug.

"I don't!" British Columbia spoke up, offence clear in his voice. "If she stops the ferry, then that will cut off public transportation to many of my ports."

"It is her ferry; she can decide to halt service to any port that she decides." Canada pointed out quietly. While it was true that the nation wasn't particularly happy with the possibility that Alaska might end ferry service to Canadian ports, he also knew he didn't have any say in the matter.

"Well if she is going to stop the ferry, I am going to allow any American subs into the navy reserve of Vancouver Island." British Columbia stated emphatically.

"You can't do that." Canada said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Provinces do not have any control of the Navy or any of Canada's other armed forces." Canada retorted sharply.

"But…"

"They are control at the federal level, and as the nation of Canada I need to not only think about your needs but the needs of all of the Canadian provinces and territories as well as the needs of our allies." Canada tried to explain. "Those allies include Alaska and the other states of the United States of America.

"You're being too soft on them." British Columbia accused.

"Not now British Columbia." Canada spoke with the full authority of a parent nation…unfortunately British Columbia wasn't listening. He appeared to be on the verge of entering another argument with Alaska. It was pretty clear that there wasn't going to be any progress on this issue as long as either one of them were still bickering over their grievances. "Both of you out of the room…Now!" The fire in Canada's eyes prevented Alaska and British Columbia from even considering arguing back. Once they had left the room and Canada had taken a few moments to clear his thoughts, he turned to his southerly twin. "Let's clean up this mess."

America nodded, a slight smile of sympathy forming on the edge of his lips. "Okay, let's figure out a treaty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- The blockade of the Alaska State Ferry has faded from the US collective memory, but it is surprisingly fresh on the Canadian side of the border. This was primarily because of the high costs suffered by northern British Columbian communities who relied on the Alaskan ferry for their connection with the outside world. These communities were left in relative isolation for approximately four months until tempers had cooled enough on both sides to allow the ferry safe passage. The British Columbia and Alaska continued to fight in court for another year, until they discovered that their argument was causing the tourism industry to collapse in both communities. _

_**End Note- **__Hey, what did you think? Was there something that you particularly like or maybe something you would have liked changed? I would really like to know. Also, if there is a story that you would like to see in the future, let me know. I will do my best to incorporate it into a future post._

_**Next Month's Story-**__ To prove that Sweden is a true European power, the Swedish King orders the largest military ship ever built. Unfortunately, the ill fated Vasa don't perform as well as hoped. _


	6. Adventures in Ship Building: Sweden

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. It is a new month which means it is time for a new story. It has a little different format from some of my other pieces simply because as I was writing it I discovered that stories focused on Sweden have remarkably little dialogue. Anyway thanks for mofalle for leaving a review for the last chapter. Your concerns have been addressed and there is now an edited version of the Alaskan-Canadian Salmon War up. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own hetalia, nor do I claim responsibility for the sinking of any Swedish vessels._

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures in Ship Building<strong>

* * *

><p>Her name was Vasa and with a spar length of 69 meters and a beam of nearly 12, she was the largest ship in the world. She was a ship of war, her double gun decks carried more fire power most other empires had in their entire fleets. To add to her intimidation factor, the Vasa's bowsprit, poop, and gallery were exquisitely carved and brightly painted with the great warriors of Greek and Roman history. But despite the complexity of the ship it had taken just under two years to complete her, and now her sails were being unfurled for her maiden voyage.<p>

As the Vasa made her way into the main shipping channel, her sails caught the wind. They pillowed and danced like a flock of thousands of gulls. For a moment it almost seemed like the ship might actually take flight. Then the ship heeled violently to port. Even from shore it was easy to see the men in the rigging desperately trying to lower the sails, but it was too late. A second gust of wind pushed her farther on her portside, too far port for the ship to survive. The lower gun ports went below the sea surface and the Vasa began filling with water. It didn't matter that the ship was only 120 meters from shore, or that several vessels were rushing to her rescue. The hull of the ship was already at the bottom, leaving the surviving crew clinging to pieces of debris, before anyone had time to fully comprehend the catastrophe.

Then realization of what happened hit the crowd of people. Shouts and tears began to flow from the wives and children of the crew. Fear was exhibited by many of the noble class, while sneers were expressed by the various ambassadors. Only his beloved Finland attempted to comfort him.

"Well it was beautifully built…" Finland said as he tried to put a gentle hand on Sweden's arm. Sweden couldn't help but shy away from his touch.

Quietly Sweden shoved his glasses farther up his nose and walked stiffly away from the gawking crowds and sneering ambassadors. After all the Vasa's sister ship, the Applet, was still under construction and Sweden was determined that this type of disaster would not be repeated.

* * *

><p>Sweden tried to raise the Vasa centuries ago. It was so close to the surface that its mainmasts jutted out of the water, a taunting reminder of this engineering failure. Unfortunately the world had yet to invent the technology needed to pull such a large vessel out of the deep harbor mud. So Sweden was force to watch, year after year, as the sea slowly consumed the ship which was meant to be the pride of the nation. Eventually even the mainmast disappeared below the waves and the Vasa faded from memory.<p>

The Vasa would remain little more than a footnote in textbooks for three centuries until 1956 when a amateur archaeologist named Anders Franzen discovered the wreck using little more than a row boat and a homemade sounding device. When modern divers began to excavate her they rapidly discovered that the Vasa was almost entirely intact, a time capsule from the most glorious time period in Sweden's history.

Almost overnight the Vasa took her place as one of the most famous ships in the world and her museum was one of the most popular attractions from Sweden's stormaktstiden. Which was in theory the reason Sweden had brought Sealand to experience the vessel first hand. Unfortunately Sealand seemed to lack the attention span to truly understand the importance of this particular outing.

"Papa, I am hunger." Sealand practically wined as he tugged on Sweden's hand. "Let's go get something to eat."

Slowly Sweden let his adopted son lead away from the grand ship. As they prepared to exit the museum he let his eyes glace across the carefully carves sculptures recognizing his own handy work and then he smiled. It didn't matter that Sealand or anyone one else understood the important of the Vasa to him. Their ignorance would never change the fact that Sweden could take his place as one of the world's greatest empire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- The Vasa was build in the middle of the 30 years war to be the new flag ship for the Swedish Navy. Unfortunately because the Vasa was the largest ship built at that time, the ship builders underestimated the amount of ballast needed and made the ship extremely top heavy. That is the reason the first time it set sail the ship tipped over. The design flaws of the Vasa were corrected in her four sister ships, the Applet, Kronan, Scepter, and Gota Ark. While these ships would never have the same majesty and detail as the Vasa, these ships would make up the core of the Swedish Naval Fleet for almost forty years. _

_**End Note**__- Well what did you think? Did I miss a few errors? Or maybe there is a topic that you would like to see in a future post? Regardless of what your question or comment maybe I would love to hear from you._

_**Next Story**__- The Cold War worst case scenario has occurred. The Soviet Union and America is now in nuclear war and it is the arctic the first to fall. My first attempt at an AU history._


	7. Worst Case Scenario: Alaska

_**Author's Note-**__ So I have been digging around in a federal government information depository and I stumbled on a document talking about some of the worst case nuclear scenarios that the U.S. Government was preparing for during the Cold War. The document was so bone chillingly detailed that I knew it would be perfect for my first attempt at horror. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia nor am I one of the bringers of the apocalypse._

* * *

><p><strong>Worst Case Scenario<strong>

* * *

><p>America was facing his worst fear. Only moments ago he had been called from his office in the State Department by a panicked official informing him that Russia had just begun a massive nuclear attack. Now he was picking up a red phone that was reserved for the worst emergencies.<p>

"Hello."

"_Alfred, thank goodness that I managed to get a hold of you_…" On the other end of the phone line the personification for the State of Alaska sounded relieved.

"Samantha, please tell me this is a drill."

"_It isn't a drill." _Alaska said solemnly. _"Listen, I only have a few minutes before the missile are going to hit up here, but we are going to continue to give you missile trajectory information as long as we possibly can…"_

"I don't care about trajectories; get yourself to a safe location." America practically yelled into the phone.

"_There is not time to evacuate, and even if there were there are isn't any bunkers to flee to. The permafrost never let us to build any here…"_ On the other side of the phone line Alaska paused for a few painful seconds, then his second youngest state spoke with finality. "_Goodbye, Alfred."_ America's heart stopped when the phone clicked indicating that the line was dead.

"Samantha…Samantha…ALASKA TALK TO ME!" As America screamed he felt the phone shatter in his grip, and he hung his head in despair. It was true that they had long suspected that Alaska would be Russia's first target in the opening moves of WWIII. But despite decades of planning he never really was prepared him to witnessing the death of one of his states.

"Sir, we need to get you to the evacuation site…Sir!" A member of the special services was shaking him by the shoulder, but America was beyond feeling, so the official turned to a young man following in his wake. "Nelson, grab him and get him to the chopper. It should be waiting for you on the back lawn."

In shock, America allowed himself to be dragged to a waiting helicopter that would whisk him away to one of the many nuclear bunkers that would shelter America's top officials. Even though most of the United States' population would die a horrible death trapped in the nation's cities, at least the government would still be functional enough to revenge the dead.

As the helicopter took off, America thoughts trued from his doomed citizens to his own family. He knew would make it to the bunkers in time, but all he could do was hope that Canada would be able to reach his nuclear bunker before the nuclear missiles started to rain on Ottawa. All he could do was trust that his states would have enough common sense to their own bunkers before each of their state capitals disappeared in a mushroom cloud and pray that the states like Alaska that were stuck in the open would at least die quickly.

Looking out the window at his capital for the very last time, America wept.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Alfred." Alaska said then with a deliberate movement she placed phone back in the receiver.<p>

"What should we do next, Ma'am?" One of the lower technicians practically pleaded. Alaska wished that she could offer his young man some comfort, but she couldn't. All that she could give him was the truth, so she blinked the tears from her eyes and spoke softly.

"We wait for the end to come."

Alaska didn't wait to hear a response. She instead walked through the door of Alaska's Regional NORAD Offices and looked toward the Eastern Horizon. She stood, a cold wind buffeting her, as the nuclear missiles began to hit their target. First Nome, Kodiak, Dutch John, Bettles, she did her best not to finch as cities and towns where obliterated. As the deep burns spread across her skin she could not help but wonder if she would be remembered in history books as WWIII first victim, or if there would be one left on earth to write them. She watched as eight missiles arced over the sleeping volcanoes that had long guarded the Kenai Peninsula, the she watched the Anchorage erupted around her with the intensity of a thousand suns.

* * *

><p>Alaska had been prepared to die at the moment that Anchorage was destroyed but even though her lungs screamed because of the hot ash that filled them, her skin stung with burns, and her ears were deafened the thunder of the six bombs that leveled the city, she did not die. Perhaps, she had thought, she would have to wait until her Juneau was also destroyed. She curled up and waited for the end to come, but even though she felt her heart break as capital was also destroyed she still didn't die.<p>

After an eternity Alaska realized why. The Soviet Union had failed to destroy the hundreds of tiny communities spotting the bush. Even though these people represented a tiny fraction of her population, they represented her resilience, her spirit. Then Alaska knew that she would be doomed to live. A broken, blind creature who would wander in this land of death and radiation until a new civilization rose out of the ashes.

Alaska stayed in Anchorage. She stayed as the seasons changed from summer into fall, from fall to winter, and from winter gradually to spring and summer again. Years past, and nature slowly retook the twisted ruins. Still, no human's dared to venture there until today. Today, from her hiding place Alaska had heard the sound of crunching gravel echoed in her ears. In joy, she had crawled into the sun. But quickly her joy was turned to horror.

The person had stop in front of her and then she felt the pressure of familiar metal pipe against her cheek. The person's ragged breathing filling her nostrils with the smell of death and decay. Alaska tried to pull herself away from her enemy, but she was too weak to put up much of a struggle. Her captor grabbed her roughly by the arm and lead in until his lips nearly touched her ear.

"Hello, Little Bird." Russia half crooned. "You are mine now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- As I have read a few fanfictions which involve nuclear war, I was kind of surprised just how many have Alaska and Hawaii as the only states that survive the bombardment. The historical data seemed to indicate that that the United States actually thought that Alaska would be the state heaviest hit by a nuclear war. _

_This is primarily because the ice curtain dividing Alaska and Russia was the only place on the globe where the two super powers came into direct contact. The legacy of this these concerns can be seen in Alaska today. Even now, Alaska is America's only truly militarized border and in 2004 the U.S. Government place the state under the protection of the most advanced missile defense system in the world._

_**End Note**__- So what did you think? What did you enjoy and what can I improve in the future? Really I from you, because your comments help me become a better writer. _

_**Next Month**__- In honor of American Thanksgiving, a holiday dedicated to food, there will be a series of short scenes about the food and the harvest around the Arctic Circle. _


	8. Thanksgiving Trifecta: Sweden, Russia

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, happy Thanksgiving weekend to all you American's out there, happy life in general for everyone else. In honor of the holiday I have a series of little pieces which talk about the importance of food for different cultures around the arctic. But before that a quick thank you to EqualDemise for reviewing last month's story. I am glad you enjoyed it. _

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia and haven't tried Sturstomming or Stinkhead yet, but I have been dragged to Black Friday._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving Trifecta:<strong>_There Are Some Things Worst Than Surstromming_

* * *

><p>When the Nordics were young and poor they were forced to come up with unique methods of preserving enough food to keep their citizens alive through the long winter. Iceland was well known for his Hakarl. Norway his Rakfisk, a treat that he still enjoyed serving around Christmas. But Sweden clearly had the most notorious dish.<p>

Surstromming was made by fermenting Baltic herring in a light brine solution and it dated back to the 16th century. While Sweden agreed that the smell was mildly unpleasant, he had always felt the flavor more than made up for the scent. Unfortunately the rest of the world disagreed with him. Even countries which made similar fish dishes such as Japan and Korea argued that surstromming was one of the foulest smells known to man. After a while Sweden began to only eat the food when he was alone because he didn't want to deal with the criticism of his dietary choices.

That changed when Sweden met some of the North American personifications. Not only did Canada's Territories and the State of Alaska tolerate surstromming, they actually seemed to enjoy it. Sweden had been thrilled by the younger personifications request for seconds and flattered by the complements about the dishes mild flavors. Perhaps, Sweden reflected, he should have been more concerned when the Northwest Territory had invited him over to sample the North America equivalent of surstromming.

"Would you like another serving of stinkhead?"

With the three North American personifications looking up at him with respect and admiration Sweden didn't really think he could let them down.

" A l'ttle…"

As soon as Sweden spoke there was a heaping spoonful of the slimy somewhat gelatinous fish heads sitting on his plate. With nothing left to do Sweden steeled himself, and tried to take another bite without puking. After this experience he knew he was going to have to apologize to Finland for ever eating surstromming in the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note: <strong>__There have been a number of studies looking the most potent smelling food in the world. Many of these studies have shown surstomming ranks among the worst smelling. Some of the only dishes that have been found that smells worse are the North American dishes of stinkhead and stinkegg. Some have argued these dishes smell twice as bad as surstomming._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving Trifecta:<strong>_ The Turkey's in the Oven  
><em>

* * *

><p>As far as major holidays went, Thanksgiving's worldwide presence was small. It was only celebrated in four countries Liberia, the Norfolk Islands, Canada, and the United States. None of these countries held the Thanksgiving Feast on the same day. In fact, Canada and the U.S. didn't even celebrate the holiday in the same month. This had an unexpected effect on benefit advantage the states, provinces, and territories that lived on the two countries borders…they got to celebrate the holiday twice.<p>

This year Yukon, the Northwest Territory, and Nunavut were spending the American Thanksgiving at Alaska's house. As always it was a festive family affair. There was a turkey roasting in the oven, gravy bubbling happily on the stove…pies cooling on the counter…

"Get your fingers out of the whip cream."

Yukon yanked his hand away as Alaska just before she swatted his hand with a wooden spoon.

"But I am hungry." Yukon countered.

"You are supposed to be hungry, it is Thanksgiving dinner." Alaska went back to making the mash potatoes. Unfortunately she turned just in time to see Yukon dipping his fingers into whip cream on the top of the banana cream pie. The northern state sighed in exasperation. "You know what, why don't you go watch some football with Nunavut or something while Northwest and I finish cooking."

"You know how I feel about American football."

"You can't stand it." Alaska smiled tightly. "But unless want a bullet in your foot I would suggest that you make yourself scarce for the next hour. I will call you when it is time for you to carve the turkey."

Yukon did what he was ordered. After all, it was always a good idea to listen to the cook…especially when the cook had a gun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note:<strong>__ While most people in the U.S. would like to claim that the first thanksgiving occurred in Massachusetts they would actually be wrong. The first Thanksgiving celebration known in America actually occurred in 1578 by the explorer Martin Frobisher. This first Thanksgiving also wasn't a harvest festival like many of the celebrations that followed. Instead it was a time to thank God for the fact that they ships had survived the storms and icebergs on their voyaged from England._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanksgiving Trifecta:<strong>__ The Hospitality of the Coming Winter_

* * *

><p>Russia knew that the rest of Europe didn't think much of his culinary tradition. They thought all of his food was turnips, cabbage, and vodka. In reality it was a lot richer than that. His favorite tradition was one which was used to welcome guest after a long winter's journey. Now at the knife's edge between fall and winter, Russia had spent the entire day slaving in the kitchen making sure that everything would be perfect.<p>

Now everything was ready. The house was clean, Russia had changed into his best cloths, the only thing left was to wait for the guest to arrive. Russia knew he wouldn't have to wait long. Already he could hear the sound of bells that were attached to the harness on his carriage. Soon he could see the great heavy girth of the draft horse turning corner into his drive. The carriage carefully direct by Lithuania's hand. Russia barely waited for the carriage to roll to a stop before he opened the door and beckoned his sisters to exit.

"Hello Ukraine." Russia said warmly as he kissed his older sister on the cheek, then he took his younger sister by the hand. "Hello Belarus. I trust the train ride went well."

"Well enough." Ukraine smiled tiredly. "Though it sometimes feels like the trains are getting slower every year."

"It must be because you are both becoming such good world travelers." Russia said brightly, but his sisters didn't brighten up so he tried a different tactic. "You are all hungry, da?"

"You made mushroom zakuski?" Belarus asked as she peeked up through her bangs at her older brother.

"Da."

"And smoked fish with horseradish, beans with plum sauce, and pot cheese?" Belarus asked excitedly and Russia couldn't help but grin as he nodded. "And salo with rye bread and aspic and roasted potatoes and pickled tomatoes and olivje…"

"Yes, everything is made. Now enough talking, Latvia and Estonia will take care of the luggage and Lithuania will take care of the horses. Let's go eat it all before it all gets cold."

Yes, Russia knew that the rest of Europe really didn't respect is culinary traditions, but Russia also knew that what his meal lacked in complexity it more than made up in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__: The concept of the Zakuski is a spread of small dishes. In some parts of Russia it is served as the appetizers to a larger meal, but in other place it is a meal on its own. Through the golden age of the Russian Empire and even into the early days of the Soviet Union it was considered to be a good manners to spread a Zakuski for visiting guests especially in the winter months._

_**End Note:**__ Hey I hope you enjoyed this holiday edition of Boy with the Ice Eyes. If you have the time please leave some feedback. It helps me know what I need to improve on as well as what you ended up liking._

_**Next Month's Story: **The tradition had began as an accident. A department store in Colorado had accidentally printed the phone number for NORAD instead of the number for the Santa hotline. Now America is convinced that it is his responsibility to keep Santa safe by providing an escort every Christmas Eve.__  
><em>


	9. Operation Santa Tracker: Canada, Finland

_**Author's Note**__-Merry Christmas Everybody. I hope that you will enjoy this short._

_**Disclaimer**__- I still don't own Hetalia…and I don't happen to own CORAD, NORAD, or Christmas._

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Santa Tracker<strong>

* * *

><p>The tradition had started as a mistake. A department store in America had misprinted a phone number in a newspaper advertisement. The mistake meant that the children expected to speak to Santa instead calling the CORAD headquarters at Colorado Springs. The CORAD commander took the situation in stride and ordered his men on duty to give the children calling on Christmas Eve Santa's current position. The event was such a hit for the children in Colorado Springs - as well as the men who worked at CORAD - the commander decided to make it a yearly event.<p>

When Canada and America created a joint airspace monitoring program three years later, NORAD inherited the Santa Tracker program. At first Canada was uncomfortable with the concept of the program. Still, America insisted the Santa Tracker program was not only for fun but provided much needed security for Santa, security that America needed to provide because Santa Claus had to be an American citizen since he clearly lived in North Pole, Alaska.

Even though America's argument about Santa being a U.S. citizen was ridiculous - Santa was clearly Canadian because Canada's airspace extended to the actual North Pole - it was still one of North America's twins special holiday traditions. One that Canada was preparing his youngest territory, Nunavut, to participate in.

"But the sweater is itchy, ugly, and it really isn't that cold out," the young territory pouted. Unfortunately he did have a point, the sweater was warm, but it was knitted by England, and Canada couldn't help but wonder it the other country was colorblind.

"It is going to be a lot colder when you get farther up." Canada sighed.

"But it's not cold..." The child whined.

"Just put on the sweater. If you get too warm on the plane, you can always take it off. Will you hold still…" Canada rapidly discovered that he was over his head and called for backup. "Northwest can you please help me!"

"Atka." Northwest Territories put down her tea, but didn't bother getting out of the warm car. "Hold still for Canada or we'll have Newfoundland accompany your Aunt Alaska on this flight."

"But…" Nunavut didn't get the chance to continue.

"No buts - you either play by the rules or you don't participate." Northwest took a sip from the mug of tea she was carrying before glancing down at her watch. "According my watch, you have fifteen minutes to cooperate."

In the end, it was the high pitched whine of a jet engine which finally convinced Nunavut to put on the sweater. When the elegant lines of the B-1 Lancer came into sight, the territory couldn't help bouncing up and down on his heels. As the plane came to a complete stop at the end of the tarmac, it took both the Northwest Territories and Canada to hold him back so he didn't go running up to it. Finally, after what must have seemed like an eternity to the young territory, the door opened and Alaska stepped out into the cold wearing her uniform. Only when she was on the ground did the nation loosen his grip on the child and let him dash towards the state.

"Auntie Samantha!" Nunavut exclaimed, his body making a thwamping sound as he connected with her legs.

"Hello Atka, are you ready for an adventure?" The territory shook his head yes, while smiling ear-to-ear. "Well then, all we have to do is wait for Finland to get here, then we will fly south almost to the south pole."

"Will we see penguins?"

"Maybe, if you are really good. Now, look to the sky." Alaska pointed to a small point of light among the stars. After a few moments it was easy to tell that the light was getting closer. Soon the magical sound of bells filled the air.

"It seems Tino is running ahead of schedule," The Northwest Territories commented.

"The weather charts put a good wind over Africa that probably put him ahead of schedule," Alaska replied, her eyes still fixed on the sky.

Soon it was easy to see that the tiny light was a lantern hanging on the front of a old fashioned sleigh being pulled through the air by eight magnificent reindeer. The rider of the sleigh was dressed in red clothing trimmed with white furs but was far smaller than Santa Claus. When the sleigh came to a complete stop, he nimbly jumped out and jogged to the group of personifications.

"Tino, I am glad to see you," Canada smiled broadly.

"It's good to see you, Matthew. I really don't get around to visiting this part of the world as often as I like." After shaking Canada's hand warmly, he turned and knelt down to be face-to-face with young territories. "So, this is little Atka. I hear that you will be joining."

"Yes."

"Well, the night's dying fast, and there are many countries to visit before dawn on Christmas Day. Shall we go?"

With a shout and a jiggle of bells, Finland's team of eight reindeer took to the sky. Once the sleigh was airborne, Alaska revved the plane's engines and began to taxi runway. With a deep rumble the B-1 accelerated down the runway and lifted into the cold night's air. It circled around the airstrip once, dipping its wings in a salute to Canada, then turned south giving chase to the brightly colored sleigh and its bags full of presents. As the plane flew into the star-filled sky, Canada couldn't help but feel a bit of parental concern for his territories' first Christmas adventure.

"He'll be safe. Alaska and Finland are responsible people," The Northwest Territory tried to comfort.

"That wasn't exactly what I was worried about," Canada chuckled.

"Alaska had babysat Nunavut before. I'm sure she wouldn't volunteer to take him on this journey if she didn't think she could survive his enthusiasm."

"I hope that you are right. I hope you are right…" The nation shrugged thoughtfully, then turned towards the car waiting on the edge of the tarmac. "Well, let's get home before our toes freeze and Quebec eats all of the beautiful butter tarts Nova Scotia's made."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Story<strong>__- A holiday surprise!_


	10. Year End Review 2012: Various

Author's Note- Happy New Years! I hope you enjoy this little piece reflecting on the state of the different polar countries at closing of 2012.

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not Hetalia, nor have I caused any note worth news events this past year._

* * *

><p><strong>The Coming Storm-<strong>_**Russia**_

* * *

><p>Many might argue that 2012 was the year that things didn't change. In many ways they would be right. The Russia winter was a bleak as always, Putin was reelected, and the international community continued to cry about his nation's apparent human rights violations. Many nations argued that Russia was going backwards, that he was being overtaken by negative Cold War politics. They obviously didn't know him well.<p>

Slowly Putin's power was weakening. Slowly, the people of Russia were waking up. There was a storm brewing on the horizon…whether it would hit in 2013 or later Russia didn't know. But he did know that change was in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pleasure in Boredom-<strong>_**Finland**_

* * *

><p>By many people's standards, life in Finland was boring. This past year his citizens had done moderately well at the Summer Olympics, primarily medaling in boating events. They had also held a presidential election that past January and where now settling in six years being lead by Sauli Niinistö. Lastly, Finland had successfully delivered a large amount of gifts to countries all over the world for Christmas. Through all of this the country Finland had maintain itself as being one of the healthiest economies in the world.<p>

At first he wondered if life in Finland was getting too comfortable for his tastes but as he stretched out in the sauna and allowed the heat to soak deep into his bones he could help reflecting on his past. He quickly realized that after all the wars and occupations Finland had experience in his long history, boring was just the way that he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fish, the Solution to Economic Collapse- <strong>_**Iceland**_

* * *

><p>When most people thought of the Euro-crisis, they tended to think of Greece. Everyone pretty much forgot about the smallest economy that had been swamped by the corruption and the external bank run. Out of any country in the world Iceland was of the hardest hit by the recent recession, being transformed from being one of the wealthiest countries on the planet to one of the poorest.<p>

In September 2008 when rumors that Iceland was going through an economic hard spot hit the news people in the Netherlands and the UK had undergone one of the biggest bank runs in history. Powerless to shut down the banks, Iceland had been force to watch as he entire economy went down the drain. By October the only think keeping his country afloat was the fact that other Nordic Countries had been willing loan him much needed funds to keep his government and banks solvent. By December England was trying to take over patrolling Iceland's sovereign airspace. While Iceland was able to convince Great Britain to stay out his civil affairs he couldn't stop other countries from taking him to court.

By the depth of the economic crisis, Iceland had been left with rapid inflation and deep in debt. His nation had then started the agonizingly slow process of digging itself out of hole they had found themselves in. It wasn't an easy process. Inflation soared as high as 75% and every day good like toothpaste became incredibly expensive. Luxury goods like wine and designer clothing were out of the budgets of most citizens. Only food, which was mostly grown domestically, was still affordable.

Despite how incredibly difficult the last few years had been, 2012 had been a really good year for Iceland. The weak Icelandic currency had made his exports dirt cheap. Now the world was importing everything from fish and wool to bananas and art. His unemployment rate was now solidly under 6%. A number lower than many powerful countries like America, Canada, and the UK, and a percentage only a fraction higher than Germany.

But the very best part of the economic recovery was the fact that Iceland was currently paying back his loans…one fish at a time…

* * *

><p><strong>On Leadership- <strong>_**Canada**_

* * *

><p>It was nearly a decade since September 11th, two decades since the end of the Cold War, but it was only now that Canada was starting to take his as a true world power.<p>

To the south, America was starting to learn that he could not manipulate or control Canada's foreign policies forever. For the first time in the young nations history his military was able to act without the informal approval of his twin or of the English Commonwealth…though he wasn't likely to exercise his newly expanded sovereignty anytime soon.

To the west, Europe was recognizing Canada as one of the most powerful economies on the planet. While most of the world struggled with recession, the northern nation had been able to decuple itself from his southern twin and weathered the storm far better than most.

To the north, Russia had finally grudgingly admitted that Canada had right to the Arctic Ocean…though he wouldn't stop insisting that the ice cap would be better managed if the two governments became one.

To the east, relationships were rapidly improving with most of Asia as Canadian fossil fuels powered a growing percentage of the continents cities and factories. Canada was also harvesting a lot of the wood and large amounts of metals which were made into the products that the rest of the world had grown to rely on.

Overall, Canada was thrilled that he was finally gaining the respect of most of the world. Now if only he could convince China to stop spying on him…

* * *

><p><strong>North to the Future- <strong>_**Alaska**_

* * *

><p>It was almost New Years and Alaska was watching as a mixture of slushy snow and rain pelted the windows of her Anchorage apartment. It was a very odd sensation. Normally at this time of year the temperatures in most of the state would be well entrenched in the double negatives, but this December temperatures were still hovering around freezing as far north as Nome. But after the nine feet of snow that she had to shovel from her walk this time last year, Alaska had to admit, she didn't mind the unexpected winter warmth.<p>

Unfortunately as the state allowed her eyes to drift away from the bush plane airport towards the city center, she could not help but feel depressed about the mess that the nation as a whole was. Currently the United States of America was dealing with a unique crisis, a situation many were calling the fiscal cliff. Basically the nation's budget was imploding on itself.

She knew that the U.S. budget crisis had been going on for year. For almost four years the federal government budgets were past at the last possible moment, which caused forced most government agencies to function in emergency mode. Unable to make basic repairs or do normal upkeep on the nation's infrastructure things were breaking down leading to costly repairs. These emergencies repairs just piled on top of an already massive national debt. But even as costs mounted, congress didn't seem to be able to make up its mind.

Alaska's only comfort for the coming political storm was the fact that her state had done its very best to prepare for it. So far she had avoided the poisonous party arguments that causing the entire nation's government to grind to a halt, forming the nation's only functional coalition state government. This joint government had decided to do everything in its power to balance the budget even if it meant cutting some programs or rising sometimes of taxes to do it. Then there was the money coming from the States natural resources. Long ago it was decided that twenty-five percent of all oil revenues coming into the government was saved and the interest on those investments would go to every Alaskan to help compensate for the high cost of living this far north.

As Alaska, looked out the window she found herself smiling. It didn't matter what the rest of the United States did in the coming year. They could slash entitlements or levy more taxes but she knew that here people would be okay because the state had saved for a rainy day and her people could sit down a make decisions regardless of their political party. Her effort to always try to plan for future generations was paying off…she only hoped that the rest of her American siblings would follow her lead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Note-<strong>__ Well I hoped you liked it. I would love to hear from you about which of the shorts were your favorite as well as about any news or historical stories you would like to hear about in the coming year. Thanks again for reading!_

_**Next Month's Chapter**__-The fuel race to Nome Alaska, isolated by winter storms and running dangerously low on heating fuel it is time Russia is called in to help provide aid to tiny communities around the Bering Strait._


	11. Maybe We Shouldn't Change the Name:Canad

_**Author's Note-**__ Sorry about last month. I came down with bronchitis and the internet at my apartment died the same week. I will post more shorts soon. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, nor was I involved in the vote mentioned in this post._

* * *

><p>The foot falls outside of Canada's office in the parliament building. He only knew one individual who could stomp down a hallway with such force in four inch heels. Moments later his suspicion was conformed when the personification of the Northwest Territory burst through his office door.<p>

"Mathew we need to talk." The territory's voice was livid.

"You do know why the territory is being split." Canada blurred out.

"That is not what I came to talk to you about."

"Oh." The nation stammered in confusion.

"You remember do there are plans to give me a new name."

"Yes." Of course Mathew remembered. And honestly it made sense. Yukon and British Columbia were the most western areas of Canada, and Nunavut territory extents to the North Pole. This meant that name Northwest Territory no longer made any sense. "Is there a problem with having a new name?"

"I do not have a problem with having a new name per say." The Northwest Territories practically spat. "I have an issue with the name."

"What?"

"Look." Northwest practically commanded.

Canada did look at the sheet that he was handed. It had a number of new names for the Northwest Territories ranked by popularity…Territory of Bob was first on the list. Suddenly keeping the name Northwest Territories seem like a really good idea…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- When it was time to rename the Northwest Territory they came up with a list of names for the citizens to vote on. Unfortunately, there had been a write in campaign to rename the territory Bob and it one the popular vote. Most of the arctic people I know thought the name of Bob was great for their community's quirk sense of humor. The federal government didn't really appreciate the local sense of humor and thus the Northwest Territory is still called the Northwest Territory today._

_**End Note**__- If you liked it give me a shout. Also if you have any ideas for future posts let me know._


	12. En Svensk Tiger: Sweden, Finland

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, I decided to take on reader suggestion this post. I couple months back an anonymous reader commented about wanting a story about Finland and Sweden during WWII. Based on the research I was able to do, this is what I came up with. But before that I want to give a quick shout out to all of the readers that reviewed the last month's story. Thank you to Losuien, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, TheNSIGirl, Mofalle, Dragon Silhouette, Toxic Rain42, and BlackRoseGirl666. I am really glad you enjoyed the post and I promise to bring back the Northwest Territories in a future post. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not happen to own Hetalia…nor did I have any influence on WWII._

* * *

><p><strong>En Svensk Tiger<strong>

* * *

><p>It was mid-December 1945. The sky over London, England was grey. A cold rain was pounding landscape outside, but the personification of Finland was still grateful to be able to watch it because it was the first time that he had seen the sky in two weeks.<p>

Watching the water stream down the window panes, he could almost forget that he had been incarcerated in dark, silent rooms since May. He could almost forget that the only reason why he had been dragged into the war in the first place was because the west had abandoned him to the Soviet Union's greedy advances. He could forget that the consequence of allying with the German forces to fight off the Russians during the Winter and Continuation Wars…or that the German troops had laid waste to the northern half of his country when during the Lapland War. He could forget that he was surrounded by other nations that were just a broken as he was.

Unfortunately, Finland could not ignore the reality of his situation for long. From his place on a hard bench at the back of the room, he could watch the backs of the Allied nations as they called each of the Axis countries to the front of the room to determine their fate. Unfortunately, the Axis aligned countries were not the only ones whose fate was being debated. There was one neutral country who was also on trial…Sweden.

It broke Finland's heart to watch as the Allied nations forced the tall Scandinavian to stand in chains at the front of the room. It hurt listen to England as he stood at the podium and called the Swede a coward and arguing for sanctions against the neutral country. It made him sick when the Allies started to accuse Sweden for war crimes because he allowed both sides to evacuate their wounded through his country. As the accusations dragged onward, Finland desperately wanted to scream for them to end.

Had they forgotten that Sweden, his Sweden, had taken in thousands of Finland's children to keep them safe from Russia's bombs? That he was country who had housed most of surviving Jewish community from Northern Europe, the nation who dispelled invasion on three fronts, who was doing his best to help rebuild a shattered Denmark and Norway even though his own resources were several depleted? Now in the face of these accusations, the gentle, strong Sweden who had fought so hard to keep a safe haven in the storm of World War II looked as though he wanted to simply give in to his exhaustion and collapse on the spot.

As England continued to rant, Finland turned his attentions from the Allied powers sitting at the heavy oak table, to Sweden. The only comfort that he could find in their current predicament was the fact that his neighbor looked healthier than most of the other accused nations. Sweden didn't show the effects of the war as visibly as many other nations. He lacked the visible bandages, but the country was painfully thin. The blockaded of his ports and the sinking of the Swedish merchant marines had made it difficult to feed his citizens and the flood of refugees. But now that the war was over, he was giving as much as he could spare to the other Nordics to keep their populations from starving.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they called haunted eye Hungary to the front of the room and let Sweden return to his seat. He shuffled his way to the bench in the back, struggling cross in front of the line of other imprisoned nations. As the large nation past, Finland reached up and latched his fingers onto the tail of Sweden's coat. The tall Nordic turned, looking down at the Fin with red rimmed eyes.

"Sue, you are En Svensk Tiger, why are you letting this happen?" Finland whispered pleading in his voice.

When Sweden finally spoke his voice was quiet and tired. "Tino, I'm th' Swede k'ps sil'nt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Because of Sweden's neutrality it didn't prevent people of other nationalities from entering or exiting the country. This ended up causing a number of problems. The first was the British. Many British political leaders, including Winston Churchill, felt that neutral nations such as Sweden should not have trade or allow passage to people belong to the Axis powers (though trade with Allied nations was encouraged). At the end war there was a movement in the British government to have Sweden be treated like a member of the Axis. That idea was pretty quickly shot down by America and Canada._

_The second problem was the large number of spies that showed up in the country. To combat this slogan En Svensk Tiger was produced. To the outsider it was normally viewed as a statement of national pride and defense. In reality, the way the statement is pronounced in Swedish it has two meanings. One is 'the Sweden Tiger' the other is 'a Swede keeps his mouth shut.' _

_**End Note**__- Hope you enjoy! If you have any suggestions for future stories let me know and I will try to take them on in future posts._


	13. Alaska's State Bird: Alaska

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone! It is a new month which means it is time for a new story, but first we have few shout outs. Thank you to TheNSIGirl, Guest and Guest for leaving reviews for last month's short. You guys are as awesome as Prussia. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia…but I have met with the Alaskan State Bird on several occasions._

* * *

><p><strong>Alaska's State Bird<strong>

* * *

><p>Reunions…<p>

They usually involved fifty states and a half dozen territories or districts milling around some nondescript banquet hall at some randomly selected secure location. For the most part they all shared a common language, though it was sometimes difficult to tell that through the various accents. What they didn't always share was a common culture. It was a problem that the personification of the United States of America was constantly trying to rectify by encouraging his states to get to know each other.

Today's activity was to share each state's bird.

All of the states were proudly strutting around with the bird that represented them. In one corner Hawaii show cased a magnificent Hawaiian Goose. By the fountain Arkansas, Florida, Mississippi, Tennessee, and Texas were all fighting over who had a rightful claim for the Northern Mockingbird. From the Wisconsin with their Robin to the New Mexico with a Roadrunner, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Utah, who was awkwardly trying to explain why his state bird was named the California Seagull, seemed to be having fun. But one state seemed to be avoiding the festivities at all costs.

Alaska stared at the other personifications around the room and then she stared at the jar live mosquitoes that Alfred had handed her when she walked in. It hummed energetically. Mortified she hid her face in her hands.

It was probably time to explain the joke to America…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__Mosquitoes are so prolific in the Alaska it has led to the common saying that they are Alaska's state bird. Your average Alaskan knows it is a joke…unfortunately not everyone who visits realizes that. The Alaskan State Bird actually happens to be the Willow Ptarmigan. _

_The Utah thing is true. Somehow they manage to have several state 'things' named after other states such as the California Seagull and the Colorado Blue Spruce. The Mockingbird thing is also true. Five states share it as their state bird._

_**End Note**__- Well I know that was a short one, but I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have time please leave me with a bit a feedback. It really does help me learn how to improve._


	14. A Nontraditional Approach: Russia

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone. This chapter is going to be a quick one and it looks at one of Russia's iconic scenes in the series. I hope you will enjoy it, but before we get to the story a quick shot out to TheNSIGirl and xXNaidaXx for leaving review last month. Thanks a lot. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I don't own Hetalia, nor have I used snow banks in the manor described below._

* * *

><p><strong>A Nontraditional Approach<strong>

* * *

><p>If it had been up to Russia, the Soviet Union would not be a participant in this Second World War. Like America, he really didn't feel a need to bring conflict to his people. Unlike America, he had actually enjoyed watching Europe tear itself apart. It was kind of nice to watch the capitalist pigs destroy themselves in an imperialist war. The soviets had been perfectly happy staying on the sidelines, snapping up the occasional country on the edges of the conflict but allowing the Nazis to do their own thing.<p>

That had changed when Germany had actually invaded the Soviet Union. In hindsight, perhaps Russia probably shouldn't have invaded some of the Nazi regimes allies. Still, they had signed a nonaggression pact with the Axis powers and the Soviet Union had done their best never to attack Germany or the major Axis nations directly. Then they had replayed their kindness by performing a surprise attack on the motherland. Clearly, the German people needed to be wiped from the face of the planet.

That brought up Russia's current dilemma. He wasn't particularly sure what would be the most efficient way to permanently remove the country from the face of the map. The Soviet Union was very resource poor. It didn't have the engineers or the complex factories that most of the other warring nations had developed. They also had limited experience fighting a modern war.

The one thing the Soviet Union did have an abundance of was people. Most of these people were expendable. It quickly became clear that a platoon of troops could clear a mine field by marching across it just as effectively clearing the field with machinery and with a much lower cost to supplies. Yes there was a bloody mess left in the middle of the field, but there were plenty other soldiers to clean things up.

Unfortunately, finding a solution for the sorry state of the soviet air force was a lot more complicated. The United States was willing to give Russia a lot of high tech fighter and bomber planes as part of their lend lease program. They U.S. just weren't willing to provide some of the supplies to allow those planes to be fully utilized. This had meant that the members of the Soviet Union had to come up with some very creative methods of conserving supplies.

Russia's personal favorite technique involved ramming his' planes propeller into the enemy's tail. A skilled pilot would be able to ram several planes during a single battle without causing permanent damage to the plane. Most of the inexperience pilots died in fiery crashes, but pilots were expendable and he could always get more planes from America.

In addition to ammo, America didn't really bother sending things like parachutes. At first this was a problem, he just figured that paratroops would only make one jump in their careers. Unfortunately, while paratroopers were expendable, they struggled to complete critical missions if they squashed like a pancake on impact. Then on a winter's night Russia was jumping from a plane and he realized, snow was remarkable good substance to fall onto. From that point on he knew that he didn't have to rely on America for all of his war equipment. After all, who needed a parachute when you had a snow bank?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ The Russian actually did use snow banks to cushion the falls of their paratroopers. It was a pretty affective tactic until the Germans figured out what they were doing. Once the Nazis caught on they started to paint their bunkers white to make them look like large, inviting snow banks. Let's just say that a whole lot of Russian troops did not get the landing they expected. _

_**End Note**__-So what did you think? Was this chapter enjoyable? How could I improve it? I would really like to hear your opinion._


	15. The Art of Rioting: Canada

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. It is June which means it's time for the Stanley Cup playoffs. As I hockey fan, I couldn't resist making a shout out for North American Hockey and all the chaos it brings. But before we hit the story I need to make a quick shout out to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you TheNSIGirl and precariousmutiny. You are as awesome as Prussia. _

_**Disclaimer-**__Still don't own Hetalia, nor have I participated in any hockey riots…that doesn't mean that I haven't gotten a little over enthusiastic at a hockey game before…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Art of Rioting, <strong>_**Canadian Style**_

* * *

><p>June 16th, 2011 began as a fairly typical Thursday in the United Kingdom. The weather was a little warmer than usual and the BBC radio report indicated that there was going to be some light rain showers later that afternoon. The personification of England noted this as he chose the suit that he was going to wear to his meetings at the palace before sit a pleasant breakfast of burnt toast and tea.<p>

England had every expectation that the day would be a dull and normal as always when his cell phone rang. He glanced down at the caller idea and determined that it was a North American number. It was in the middle of the night in North America, and he only knew on country who purposefully be up at such an hour.

"America, what are you doing calling me at this time of day? Shouldn't you already be in bed?" England stated pointedly into the phone.

"_I am Canada…" _The voice on the other end of the phone line practically whimpered.

England swore internally, but tried to keep is voice calm and composed with he spoke into the cell. "Canada, I am sorry I saw a North American number on my phone and assumed…wrongly apparently."

"_That is alright."_ The tone of Canada's voice seemed to indicate the opposite of his words.

"What is the matter, child?"

"_I sorry to call you, sir,"_ the younger nation hiccupped, _" but I have gotten myself in a little bit of a pickle…I need a little help to get out of it."_

"What seems to be the problem?"

"_Well, you see, I got myself arrested."_

"You what!" England couldn't help but exclaim. When Canada had stated that he had a problem he had expected to be told about Ukraine turning down a date offer by the Northern nation or possibly a tale about Canada getting in a fight with his twin. He wasn't expecting his former charge to inform him that he broke the law.

"_I got arrested."_ Canada admitted timidly.

"Well, my dear boy, it does seem like you may need to start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>When England asked him to start at the beginning of the story, it took all of Canada's effort to swallow his pride. He had always considered himself to be a relatively mild mannered nation. He tended to take a back seat when it came to international politics, didn't boss other countries around, and asked nicely for other nations to apologies if they affected his honor. While many of his fellow nations would openly admit that he had a ferocity which haunted their nightmares, he really only showed his violent side in the heat of battle…or after a hockey game…<p>

Rioting after a major game was a bit a tradition in Canada. He always regretted participating in the riot afterwards and he hated the affect that it had on his international repetition, it had made some countries very nervous about him hosting the 2010 Winter Olympics, but for some reason when he was in the heat of things he really couldn't help himself.

"We it all started kind of innocently. I flew from Ottawa to Vancouver yesterday to participate in a meeting about salmon fisheries. Once I was in the city I knew that I really wanted to stay an extra day so that I could watch the seventh game in the Stanley Cup Finals. It was going to be the last major hockey game in the season and I really didn't miss it."

"_So what did you do?"_ England prompted.

"I didn't have a ticket so I went to the fan zone outside the stadium. I watched the game on the big screen. It was a really good game but it is a pity that the Canucks lots."

"_You still haven't explained how you got involved in the riot." _

"Well when the game ended and we lost someone started chanting 'let's riot.' Most people ignored them…until they pushed over the porter potties…with people inside them…Things got wide pretty quickly. People started to smash windows and making rude comments. The next thing I knew I was helping to tip over a police car...and once we got it flipped over, I think I might have lit it on fire…"

"_You think?"_

"I might have been a bit drunk at the time…"

"_What happened next?" _

"I got arrested. I considered calling America to bail me out, but he is in Brazil dealing with international trade issues. I knew I couldn't call Nunavut, Saskatoon, or Alberta because they are too young to help me out. I couldn't call Ontario, because he is currently Australia looking at their government behavior towards refugees. I couldn't call Alaska or Quebec because they are currently deployed to the Middle East or Newfoundland because he is at sea…"

* * *

><p>"…<em>I guess that I could have called Ukraine, but then Russia would have never let me hear the end of it and Prussia would have just laughed at me and hung up the phone. In short, you were the only person left that I could think of to call that would actually be willing to help me<em>."

"Well, you did the right thing. I will do my very best to get you out as quickly as possible."

"_Thank you…."_ Canada hiccupped again. "Sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"It is quite alright. Everyone makes mistakes every once in a while, even nations."

"_Don't worry, I have learned a lot from this mistake."_

"Like what?"

"_Don't participate in hockey riots…"_

"I do believe that that would be a good plan." England couldn't help but smile at Canada's comment, because he knew that it would only be a matter of time before the young North American's emotions would run high again and "Sit tight Mathew, you will be out of there in no time."

* * *

><p>Later that day England received a text message from the British Consulate General in Vancouver informing him that, Canada was released from police custody at 5:46 am.<p>

"And what are you smiling about?" The Queen of England interrupted his thoughts and reminded England that he had been in the middle of a meeting when he had gotten a text.

"It is actually a funny story. Canada managed to get himself arrested last night. I just got a message that our Consulate General in Vancouver was successfully able to extract him though."

"Oh," the Queen stated with a sparkle in her eye, "and may I assume that it was because that he was involved with the riots in Vancouver."

"Of course." The British nation snorted. "For being as smart as he is, Canada has failed to realize that nation personifications are unable to resist participating in a riot. The emotions of our citizens are simply running too high and our actions are dragged along in the current."

"And is that your excuse for why I had to personally arrange to get you out of jail in Germany during the 2006 FIFA World Cup. Are you completely sure that the large quantity of beer you consumed earlier in the day had nothing to do with your actions?"

"Yes, that is my story and I am sticking with it." England stated defiantly before doing his best to change the subject. "Now, if it is acceptable to your majesty, we should probably return our discussion on how the royal family can participate in government austerity programs."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Doing the research for this particular story was particularly interesting for me, because Canadians are so often known for being incredibly passive people, but seven of the top 20 most damaging sports riots were Canadian Hockey riots. Five of the seven riots were in the city of Montreal. The other two were located in Vancouver. All of them but one of the hockey riots were related to games in the Stanley Cup Finals. Also there was one other fact that makes Canadian Hockey riots that make them pretty unique is the fact that there have been riots for both wins and losses. In most other countries in the world they either consistently riot for a win or they riot when they lose, but Canada is the exception to the rule and will do it either way the game ends._

_**End Note-**__ Did you like? I would love to hear from you if you did. If you didn't, I would love to hear how I can improve._


	16. Lemming: Various

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone, welcome to this month's short…but before we get to that here is quick shout out to the people who reviewed. Thank you Helga, guest, froggiecool, and KiaraWangWilliams. I am glad you were entertained by Canada's antics. _

_**Disclaimer**__- Don't own Hetalia or Sweden, but I have interacted with a lot of Lemmings. Counter to popular belief it turns out that they are very good swimmers._

* * *

><p><strong>Lemmings<strong>

* * *

><p>There were several times in Lithuania's history when he wasn't sure why he was still friends with Poland…today was proving to be one of those times. Halfway through a world meeting that was discussing the ongoing fiscal crisis in the European Union, Poland and slipped him a note indicating that he was bored. From prior experience he knew that a bored Poland meant that he was going to be dragged along on some type of 'adventure'. When the lunch break finally rolled around, Lithuania discovered what today's 'adventure' was going to be.<p>

"So you know how Canada is always carrying that polar bear and Finny has that puppy?"

"Yes?" Lithuania said unsure at what his neighbor was trying to get at.

"Well I have an idea." Poland said almost bouncing on his heels. "I think that there might be a pattern and some of the other polar countries also have cute little animals that they currently keep hidden."

"What if it has nothing to do with where the country is located on the globe?" Lithuania tried to argue. "I mean, look at Prussia."

"Prussia is weird, and really he isn't a country any more so he doesn't count."

"I think that he had the bird before he was…" Lithuania tried to point out, but Poland interrupted him by grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door.

"No more talking, more doing. We are going to interview all of the arctic countries so that we can get to the bottom of this situation."

* * *

><p>According to the map there were eight countries who bordered the Arctic Circle. Out of this group seven were currently present of the personifications were currently attending the meeting…out of those Iceland seemed to be the most approachable.<p>

"Hi?" The small blond nation said when he realized that two other nations had cornered him.

"Hey Ice, we have a question for you." Poland said straightening in his seat.

"What?" The small island nation answered clearly unimpressed by Poland's strong man act.

"Hm," Lithuania interjected. "Poland and I are trying to understand more about familiars. We heard that you might have one…"

"You mean Mr. Puffin?" Iceland replied surprise in his voice.

"If Mr. Puffin is in fact a puffin then yes, he is exactly what we are trying to learn more about." Poland smiled.

"Well last time I checked he was a puffin and I have had him as long as I remember so I think that he is also immortal."

"Why have we never met Mr. Puffin before?"

"He really doesn't like the weather down here. Occasionally he will follow me when I visit the other Nordics or Canada, but for the most part he just likes to stay home." Iceland shrugged. "Most of the other creatures that tag along with the arctics do the same thing. I am pretty sure that some of the creatures own by the states and provinces never leave home…"

"The states and territories?" Poland asked, head cocked to one side.

"You know like political units of the U.S. and Canada that live above the Arctic Circle? They have personifications too and I am pretty sure all of them have little creatures that follow them around."

Poland and Lithuania took one look at each other and realize that they had a lot more work to do then they had thought.

* * *

><p>"Alaska has whole pack of ravenous wolves!" America stated while excitedly waving his arms in the air as soon as Poland and Lithuania had brought up the topic of polar familiars.<p>

"They're sled dogs." England grumbled into his tea cup from chair across the table from the group. "Besides that, they have the personality of overgrown puppies."

"Those things are far too ravenous to simply be wolves." America countered. "I mean last time I went to visit the almost chased me to Canada!"

"Whose fault is it that you smelled like hamburgers?"

"England, why do you know so much about Alaska?" Lithuania interjected the question.

"If you must know, she should have been one of my colonies. The only reason this glutton end up getting it is the fact Russia decided to do everything in his power to keep it out of my hands." England said while motioning towards America.

"Hey who are you calling a glutton?"

"You, you 'git. Who else at the world would think that five hamburgers and diet coke make a balance meal?"

"It is not my fault that I have a very healthy economy." America pouted.

England rolled his eyes, and Poland and Lithuania decided it was a good moment to make a beeline for the door.

* * *

><p>After their confusing conversation with England and America, the Lithuania decided that they should probably go talk to Canada next. The soft spoken nation always seemed delighted when others invited him into a conversation and he was far better at keeping on topic than his southern brother. The only issue was Canada was extremely skilled at being unnoticed. They walked past the lobby three times before the realized that the North American had been there the whole time quietly reading a book.<p>

"My goodness, sometimes I really wonder if America pays any attention to his states." Canada said with an exasperated sigh, after Lithuania summarized their conversation with America. "Alaska keeps sled dogs, but her companion is a raven."

"So states can have familiars to?" Lithuania questioned.

"Some of them do. All of my territories and a few of my provinces also have companions as well."

"They do?" Poland asked wide eyed.

"What types of animals do they have?" Lithuania added.

"Well, let me see." Canada looked thoughtful for a minute and then started to rattle off information. "I believe that Greenland has narwhal, the Northwest Territories has a Gyrfalcon, the Yukon Territory also has a raven, Newfoundland has well a Newfoundland, Nunavut has a…"

"Nuna-what?" Poland interrupted northern nation.

"Nunavut, North America's youngest territory," the arctic replied without missing a beat. "He is the only one who actually whose companion is a sled dog. It is Canadian Eskimo Dog."

"What about the European nations? Do you know what they keep?" Lithuania questioned.

"Let me think…Well Iceland had Mr. Puffin, and Norway always has that troll following him around…I think that Finland's companion is that puppy he is so fond of but I don't know for sure…That is all that comes to mind." Canada shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help. Unfortunately while I know a fair amount about the North American and British Commonwealth personifications, I am not has familiar with the arctic European nations."

"That is alright Mr. Canada." Lithuania said with a smile. "Your information greatly helped our investigation."

* * *

><p>Lithuania would have preferred not to be asking Russia about having a familiar. The bad situation was rapidly become more uncomfortable because Poland was currently hiding behind him. Luckily for both of the nations, Russia had heard about their project and was quite pleased to talk to them.<p>

"You are wondering if I ever had one of those fuzzy little creatures, da?" Russia said with a suspiciously incidents grin. "Da, long ago I had an bear."

"What happened to it?" Poland asked curious.

"I think I might have eaten it…." Ivan commented with a thoughtful look.

Poland and Lithuania both turned the same shade of green.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finny!" Poland yelled, as he dragged Lithuania down the hall to catch up with Finland.<p>

"Yes?" The blond turned around and looked at the two nations with curiosity.

"We are doing are currently doing some research on the animals that all the polar nations keep." Poland tried to explain.

"What we keep?" Finland did a good impression of a deer in the headlights. Lithuania felt sorry for his friend and tried to provide clarification.

"What Poland is trying to say is we are trying to learn about the familiars that various nations are keeping. We have decided to start with the arctic nations because we knew that Canada has a polar bear and you keep a puppy."

"Have you been having luck on your quest?" Finland asked with a smile.

"Totally!" Poland said throwing up his hands.

"That is great…I am just a little confused why you are coming to visit me." The Nordic nation said clearly happy for the two European nations, but not quite sure what to say next. "You already know that I have Hanatamago why are you coming to ask me about familiars?"

"Well…" Lithuania started not quite sure what to say next.

"It is because we only have one nation left on our list and it is Sweden and I am sorry but you are so much easier to get a straight answer out of."

"Wait, you are here because you didn't know the animal that Su-san keeps?"

"Pretty much." Lithuania admitted

"Okay, I will go and get him." The Fin was clearly trying to suppress a giggle. He quickly retraced his steps down the hall. When he reached the room he was looking for the nation pulled out a key from his pocket.

"Sweden is in your hotel room!" Poland said the realization of where they were dawning on him.

"Of course, we always share a room whenever we are at the same meetings. It is a good opportunity to catch up." The small Nordic said as he opened. "Wait right there."

The two nations didn't have to wait long. Finland soon arrived at the doorway of his hotel room with a groggy looking Sweden in tow.

"Su-san why don't you show Lithuania Nisse-san." Finland said while tugging on the taller Scandinavians sleeve. "They asked nicely."

Even with Finland's prodding, Sweden seemed a little nervous. Finally after a few long moments the tall nation produced a tiny creature from one of his pockets. The small ball of fur was a dirty brown color.

"You have a mouse of all things!" Poland practically screeched while ducking behind Lithuania.

"N't m'se." Sweden replied sharply. "It 's m' lammel."

If Lithuania didn't know better he would have sworn that Sweden sounded slightly hurt by his lack of knowledge. Poland ignored the pained look on the Scandinavian face and blurted out a question. "A what!?"

"It is his lemming." Finland stated with the same grin on his face.

"That is a lemming?" Lithuania asked not believing what his eyes were seeing.

Watching Sweden cradled the small creature in his massive hands washing its face with its paws. Sweden seemed to be ignoring the rest of them as he gently scratched the little rodent on the top of its head. The small fur ball cocked its head and looked up at its owner. Lithuania could have sworn that tall Nordic was actually smiled down at it.

"Yep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Most countries actually do have official national animals. Canada's official animals are the beaver and the Canadian horse. Finland's are the brown bear and the whooping swan. Greenland's is the polar bear. Iceland animal is the Gyrfalcon, a symbol that it shares with the Northwest Territory. Norway has the elk (but if you live in North America you would call it a moose.) Russia is represented by the Russian bear and the two headed eagle. Sweden's animals are the lion and the elk/moose. And the United States is represented by the bald eagle. Just for your own knowledge both Lithuania's and Poland's national animal is the white stork._

_**In Closing**__- So did you like? Are there any other circumpolar shorts that you would like to see in the future? If you answered yes to either of these questions please leave a review below. Thanks in advance!_


	17. A Moose By Any Other Name: Canada, Nordi

_**Author's Note-**__Hey everyone, one of the reviewers for my last story was a bit confused about my not about how in Europe they call moose, elk. At first I was trying to figure out how I could have explained things a bit better in an edited end note…then this story kind of popped and solved my problem…So I will let Canada explain things for me instead. Hopefully you will all find it enjoyable. But before we do that here is a quick shout out to the people who reviewed the last story. Thank you mofalle, Canadian, Ottawa, xXNaidaXx and Dragon Silhouette. You guys rock! _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia, though I do happen to have some very good recipes for elkon burgers and moose stroganoff._

* * *

><p><strong>A Moose By Any Other Name Is Still Dinner<strong>

* * *

><p>Canada believed it was unhealthy for the world's personifications to grow up in isolation. There were plenty of nations out there that seemed to support his hypothesis. For example there was his brother America to the south. After living most of his live trapped on the continent with only his states to keep him company he had become an attention craving adult. Then there was Russia, whose neglected childhood had caused him to become overly clingy.<p>

Yes there were a few countries such as Japan and Iceland who had survived isolation without too many social defects…but then there were countries like North Korea whose isolation had made them into certifiable totalitarian sociopaths. When looking at the world at the whole it was far safer to assume that isolation was unhealthy, and make sure that his territorial personifications got plenty of access to the outside world.

This was the reason why Canada always tried to bring a province and territory tag along whenever the nation participated in small scale political negotiations. About a week ago he had decided that his youngest territory, Nunavut, would attend this particular set of meetings. So far it seemed like he had made a wise decision.

Nordic countries had been invited over to Canada to tour a new type of biodiesel plant. It promised to produce a green fuel that would be less likely to coagulate at the cold temperature found close to the Arctic Circle. While the adults had been busily discussing the properties of different hydrocarbon molecules, Nunavut and Sealand (who had tagged along with Sweden) had challenged each other to some sort of competition on their Ipads. By the time all of nations' questions were satisfied, the two children were giggling in the corner.

The young personifications had begged to sit next to each other for the ride back to Canada's house. Norway finally volunteered to switch vehicles to open up the extra space for Nunavut to drive with Sweden, Finland, and Sealand. Once they arrived at the house the two remained inseparable, never leaving each other's sides as they set the table. When dinner was finally served, the insisted that they were seated next to each other sandwiched between Canada and Sweden.

At first Canada was convinced that other then the unexpected changed to the seating arrangements, dinner was going to go off without a hitch…he was wrong.

"Canada, could you please pass the elk?" Sealand asked politely.

"Certainly." The North America nation said with a smile.

"Papa, that isn't elk. That is moose!" Nunavut tried to point out enthusiastically.

"Actually we call the species you think of as a moose an elk in Europe." Finland tried to explain.

"But that makes no sense. I mean an elk is an elk." Sealand squawked.

"From a European perspective that would be true." Canada tried to explain to young micronation. "But you have to remember, that there are other perspectives."

"If they call their moose, elk, then what do they call their elk?" The territory asked wide eyed.

"We usually call them wapiti." Norway added.

"And they don't get the names confused?" Nunavut questioned.

"No, we usually don't. You see Nunavut, the animal you call elk doesn't live in Europe." Finland explained between bites of potato.

"Why?" Sealand asked.

"Suppose it was probably because we Europeans hunted the species to extinction…"

"Why?" Nunavut interrupted.

"'cause th'y tast'd g'd I s'ppose." Sweden sighed.

"If you didn't have any more elk, then why did you start calling your moose, elk?" Nunavut eye's looked up at the adults with confusion.

"Well that is a bit of a long story…" Canada tried to pacify the two children.

"We want to hear it." Sealand said with enthusiasm.

Canada's mouth hung open for a few moments, he was hoping to pacify the younger personifications, not give them a long history of terminology over dinner. Unfortunately his plan seemed to have backfired. Now both Nunavut and Sealand were giving him their full attention as they waited for him to tell the story. Finally Canada gave in. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Well you see, when European first settled North America the first colonies were located farther south in places like U.S. state of Virginia. Most of those first colonists were from England, and many of them had lived in cities for their entire lives. When they got to America they discovered a country which was filled with wildlife they had never seen before. A few of the most educated people tried to figure out what the different animals were. They soon discovered a gigantic deer in the forest and the only description in their books that seemed to fit the animal was that of an elk. It took almost another hundred years for them to discover that the animal they had started to call an elk was in fact different than the European elk, and that the European elk happened to live large areas of the Northern part of the Continent.

"Confused, the colonist finally decided that they would continue to call the southern species of big deer elk, while the northern species they started to call moose after Algonquian word for 'he strips off bark.' And that is why European elk are called moose in North America…"

"So, it was all England's fault?" Sealand asked.

"Yes, the confusion was all England's fault." Norway confirmed.

The answer seemed to satisfy the micronation and the young territory for a while which allowed the group of personifications to finally resume eating. Unfortunately only a few minutes later the Nunavut stopped shoveling food into his mouth and stared at his plate with a confused expression.

"What is wrong dear?" Finland finally asked.

"What is the difference between a reindeer and a caribou?"

All of the adults in the room couldn't help but groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Yep, the North American Moose and the European Elk happen to be the same species. Also, to answer Nunavut's question the difference between a reindeer and a caribou really depends on which continent you live on. If you live in Europe then reindeer refers to animal of the species, Rangifer tarandus, which lives in Europe while caribou refers to an animal of that species which lives in North America. In contrast, in most places in North America reindeer refers to the domesticated, Rangifer tarandus, while caribou refers to the wild ones._

_**End Note-**__ Well, do a little better explaining things this time? If anything else confuses you in one of my stories please let me know. Also if there is anything else polar related you want to learn about, drop me a line. I would love to research it._


	18. The Empire Strikes Back: Norway

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everybody. It is August which means it is officially far too hot for comfort in the northern hemisphere. It also means that in America we are in the middle of the summer movie season. That combination of facts led me to try to find some polar trivia about movies and I was pleasantly pleased with what I found. Well enough of me talking, time for the reviewer shout out. Thank you BlackRoseGirl66 and Dragon Silhouette!_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia nor do I own Star Wars, in fact I haven't even been to Norway so I can't even claim that I have been to the location mentioned in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>The Empire Strikes Back<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hardangerjøkulen glacier was a national treasure. Located just outside of the town of Finse and only a short walk on ski from the rail station, it was a place where Norwegians could escape the normal bustle of Oslo and enjoy the harsh beauty of their nation. Normally it was a place of calm and reflection. Currently it was anything but, because for some strange reason an America director had selected this location for the filming of a major science fiction movie.<p>

Under normal circumstances, Norway would have made every arrangement to be on the other side of the country. Unfortunately, Iceland had watched the first Star War's film and become a rabid fan. When he and found out that a scene in the sequel was going to made in Norway he had tried to sign up as an extra. The island nation had be heart broken when he had been told that he was clearly too young for the part. This had caused him to do something desperate. Iceland never asked for his older brother to do anything. In fact, the younger sibling tried to avoid having any connection with him. As a result when Iceland asked him if he would be an extra in the movie, Norway didn't have the heart to say no.

Standing in a trench made in the snow only a few feet away from the only hotel in the town of Finse, Norway was beginning to wish that he could have told his younger sibling no, because filming this movie was beginning to hit a nerve. He had no desire to be a pretend rebel fighter protecting a fictional plant called Hoth from an evil empire. This was because he had already been a rebel fighter defending his nation from an equal evil empire. The war had been called WWII and after facing a real enemy bent on your destruction this exercise just seemed silly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- In addition to Norway being the exterior shots of the planet of Hoth, Star Wars was filmed in a lot of other locations. Tunisia was one of the most popular locations with most of the Tatooine sites being filmed there. Additional Tatooine locations were filmed in North America at Death Valley National Park. Endor was exclusively filmed in the North American Redwood Forests. While the Yavin Rebel Base was filmed in Guatemala. Naboo was shot in Spain, Italy, and the UK. Alderaan happens to be Switzerland, Mustafar is Italy, and Kashyyyk is a composite of China and Thaliand. Lastly, the studio work for all of the films were done in the UK and Australia. _

_**End Note-**__ So, now that is done, what did you think? Did you like Norway and would you like to see more_ _stories involving him?_


	19. I Scream, You Scream: Finland

_**Author's Note**__- Hey all, a few of you have asked about why some of the southern hemisphere countries have not made an appearance in Circumpolar Tales. The primary reason is I narrowed down my cast of characters based on countries which existed on or above the Polar Circles. There are quite a few communities that are located north of the Arctic Circle in North America, Asia, and Europe. Some of these communities rank as some of the oldest continuously occupied settlements on the planet. In contrast no countries officially exist below the Antarctic Circle. Yes several countries have made territorial claims there, but those claims are dubious at best when it comes to the international court. As a result I didn't quite know how to approach the Southern Hemisphere countries…until I stubble onto something both far south and far north countries have in common. But before we start into the story a quick shout out to last month's reviewers. Thank you to FBFan, Aabluedragon, and Guest!_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia nor do I own any countries, but I am the proud owner of a tub of ice cream which currently resides in my freezer._

* * *

><p><strong>I Scream, You Scream<strong>

* * *

><p>A heat wave was currently spreading across North America…which really wasn't that unusual. It was summer in the northern hemisphere after all. Normally most of the world's nations wouldn't have cared about the triple digit temperatures in the United States. Unfortunately they were currently stuck in an abnormal situation.<p>

"What do you mean we are not allowed to flush the toilets?"

Oh and did I mention that a major water line in the D.C. area was in the process of failing and citizens to only use water for drinking or cooking. All other uses, including bathing, washing, or using the toilet were banned.

"It can't be helped." Canada sighed. "America procrastinated making basic repairs for a bit too long, but at it should only be for a few more days."

"Washington D.C. isn't that old of a city!" France said incredulously.

"It is old enough I guess." America surged then smiled. "Well don't worry, I am completely a hero and I have a plan to keep everyone cool and happy."

"A bunch of kiddy pools out on the front lawn." Italy suggested.

"While that would be totally awesome, it would also cause problems with the water supply. No I have something even better."

"We are waiting with baited breath." Japan commented not bothering to look up from his Gameboy.

"I order an entire truck load of ice cream."

"And what could we possible do with an entire lorry of ice cream, pray tell." England rolled his eyes.

"Eat it of course." America grinned

* * *

><p>By the end of the afternoon most of the countries were regretting the large amount of the dairy treat they had consumed. Still there were a few countries that didn't have a stomach ache. The most notable was New Zealand who hadn't bother eating out of a bowl preferring to have a few five gallon ice cream containers to himself. Beside him Australia had nearly as many Ice Cream containers stacked up next to him. Of course there was America who had keeping pass with New Zealand for the first hour or so before becoming bored and started cooking hamburgers on the grill instead.<p>

Those were the three countries everyone expected to consume an usually large amount of ice cream, what they hadn't expected was that several Arctic countries were also eating a boat load of ice cream. Canada was in the middle of making another maple syrup drowned banana split. Sweden was still sipping a strawberry milkshake. Then there was Finland who appeared to be trying to sneak back into the kitchen for another serving.

"Dude, Finland how many servings of that stuff have you had?" America couldn't help asking.

"…Twelve…" The Nordic country admitted quietly.

"How could you possibly eat all of that?" Iceland asked critically. "I mean how could you possibly eat all of that ice cream and not what to ever see it again?"

"What?" Finland said with a shrug, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I like Rocky Road...and strawberry...and chocolate...actually I can't think of any flavor that I don't like. Speaking of ice cream, my bowl is empty and I am going to get some more. Bye!"

As Finland cheerfully walked away all the other nations could do was shake their heads in amusement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ The countries that consume the greatest amount of ice cream per capita are as follows. New Zealand, the United States of America, Australia, Finland, Sweden, Canada, Denmark, Ireland, Italy and the UK. While I find the lineup of countries interesting, I think that the best part about this data set is the fact that I got this information from the CIA…makes you wonder if the US has a strategic ice cream reserve or something. ;)_

_Here is another interesting fact, through the most of the Cold War Alaska happened to be the state which consumed the largest amount of ice cream per capita. It is thought by many social scientists that this trend was caused by the large number of soldiers from the lower 48 who were stationed in the state. These people were not use to the large swings of temperature that naturally occur that far north and as a result struggled to transition from the extremely cold winters to the moderately hot summers. Seeking a way to cool down they turned to the all American treat, ice cream. Now that Alaska's population has shifted and more citizens are living there long term, the state is no longer in the top 5. That honor is now held by California, Indiana, Pennsylvania, Texas, and New York._

_**End Note**__- So did you enjoy the short? Also are there any other countries that you would like to be spotlighted in the future?_


	20. You Say Greenland: Greenland

_**Author's Note**__- Hey Everyone, it is a new month which means it is time for a new chapter. This month I decided to write about something which has brought a little confusion in past posts, primarily Greenland and its relationship with the rest of the world. Hopefully this post can help shed light on the unique place this country holds in the world. But before we get to that time for a quick shout out! Thanks to Hibird666, Guest, and xXNaidaXx for reviewing the last chapter. You all are cooler then the polar ice cap. _

_**Disclaimer-**__I do not own Hetalia nor have I been to Kalaallit Nunaat…yet…_

* * *

><p><strong>You Say Greenland, I say Groundland<strong>

* * *

><p>Greenland, Groundland, Kalaallit Nunaat, there are nearly as many names for my island as there are cultures that have occupied me. One of my official languages linked him to Europe in the east; the other connected him to Alaska and Canada in the west. Yet I do not fully belong to either.<p>

Europe has long viewed me as their most western frontier. Since the time that the first Norsemen made land fall on my southern shore in 986 AD they have considered me to be a part of Scandinavia. At first I was an extension of Iceland, then I was a member of Norwegian empire. Finally after the Kalmar Union, I became a territory of Demark until 15th century when the increasingly harsh winters chased the pale men away. They would not return for over 200 years, but when the Danes came back they insisted that they never relinquished their claim on my island.

While Europe has long controlled my political power, it is North America which who I share my geography. This fact had long complicated my life. Honestly, I have nothing against sister Alaska. After all compared with all of my arctic siblings the dialects she speaks are the closest to my own and it is soothing to listen to the gentle rhythm of her Inupiat. I know that my sister understands the harshness of the winters, but the rest of the United States of America I still cannot fully trust. I know America simply desires to make sure that the entire continent is safe, but I have no desire to become one of America's states or even one of his territories.

My relationship with Canada is a little bit better. He has always tried to offer his hand in friendship and tried to encourage me to interact with his provinces and territories. Still, I have seen the way he has looked at me. Over time I have realized that he sees my island as an extension of his own lands, my ocean as his own seas. I have no problem with sharing the bounty which Sedna has given us, but I will never surrender my place in this world.

I know that I will always be trapped between east and west, Europe and North America, but don't want to be defined by my position on this planet. I just want to be known as Kalaallit Nunaat…or Groundland…or Greenland. You know what? I don't really care what the rest of the nations called me as long as they started to recognize that my island is its own country, with its own cultures, and our own dreams for the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>_**-** As far as cultures go Greenland's is pretty unique. It has managed to mostly preserve two distinct ways of life at the same time. A good example when you look at the types of coats you see in Greenland you will quickly realize that people are wearing the North American parka instead of the European Peck. But underneath that parka you will probably find a very Nordic sweater.

_**End Note**__- So what did you think? Is there anything that needs to be changed? Last of all, would you like to see Greenland in future stories._


	21. Flu: Alaska

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I was planning on writing a completely different story for this month but then the flu hit campus around November 11__th__. The holiday reminded me of one of the darkest aspects of WWI and one of the reason why quarantines still used in arctic communities. _

_**Disclaimer**__- Don't own Hetalia, but after researching this story you better believe that I got my flu shot…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flu<strong>_

* * *

><p>The village smelt of death.<p>

America thought nothing could have been worse, then the bodies stacked like cord wood in Philadelphia…he was wrong. Here in his nation's muddy arctic frontier he was forced to witness the full effect of this deadly illness on his largest territory.

To be honest, America hadn't believed Alaska when she had come to him begging for assistance last fall. After all, summer was ending in the United States and as the days had shortened so had the cases of the flu. Convinced that the worst was over, congress thought that the territory's requests for aid were unrealistic and had scoffed when she had begged Canada and Russia for help.

Now he felt ashamed when Alaska looked up him, her eyes dull with fever. When she turned her attention back to the sick beds she was assigned to tend he couldn't help the shiver that shook his spine. From the doorway he could see patches of skin black, frostbite, represented the many communities that frozen to death when the residents had been too weak to tend the fires. A once sleek figure was now nothing but skin tight over bones a sign of the starvation sweeping across territory cause by so many citizens being too sick to hunt the moose, caribou, seal, and salmon which kept Alaskans alive.

Alaska was little more than a ghost of the formerly proud territory. Yet despite the fact she had lost approximately a quarter of her population in the past year she was still moving. Even though she smelled of death, her head was held high. America had no doubts that she would continue to fight for survival as long as an Alaskan citizen still breathed. Yes, the territory had a difficult road in front of her, but maybe with the coming spring hope and life would return again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ The 1918 flu pandemic is considered to be the worst medical disaster in human disaster. Between the years of 1918 and 1920, when the virus was most it is estimated that 20% of the globes population were sickened and at least 3 to 5 % died from the illness. To put that in perspective the 1918 flu, killed more people in the first 25 weeks of the pandemic than HIV in its first 25 years; it also killed more people in the first year of the pandemic than were killed by the Black Plague in over a century. Researching this period of world history has been really interesting and I will admit I kind of want to write a story about it._

_**End Note**__- So what did you think? Was the story interesting? Did you learn something new? Really, I would love to hear your feedback. _


	22. The Annual Hetalia Knitting Bee: Various

_**Author's Note**__- Well in the Northern Hemisphere we have past the Solstice and the sun is slowly starting to return. Still, the coldest part of the winter is yet to come and with the unusual frigid weather spreading areas of Asia, Europe, and North America that cold weather promises to nasty. With wind, snow, ice, and dark I usually hit my local knitting circle. It was sitting with that group of friends that this little piece popped into my head._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a number of Norwegian Olympic sweaters, an Alaskan arctic lace smoke ring, as well as a number of polar knitting patterns which I will hopefully learn how to make in the near future._

* * *

><p><strong>The Annual Hetalia Knitting Bee<strong>

* * *

><p>The solstice had past and shortly after Christmas and New Years. With the major winter holidays done with, the countries nearest the planets northern pole where relaxing into the daily rhythms that dominated the long dark months. The harshness of the outside environment meant most of these activities revolved around hearth.<p>

One of the most common past times of many of the world's most northerly nations was to turn yarn into fabric. The exact methods of knitting, crochet, weaving, and spinning differ significantly across the planet, but there is one place every year where a person can experience the diversity of yarn handcrafts the world had to offer. That event was the Annual World Meetings Knitting Bee.

Then Annual World Meeting Knitting Bee happened in the evenings during the first World Meeting of the year in one of the libraries at the UN headquarters and the personification of any country was welcome to attend. Every once in a while a new country would join the event or another would lose interest, but for the most part the same nations would show up every year. Now the event had been going on for so long it was almost as though they all had assigned seats.

In one corner Canada was softly humming to himself as he let his circular needles played across the soft, musk ox qiviut. As his fingers danced they created a loose gray afghan with a delicate snowflake pattern. Ukraine occupied the chair next to him and was also working on creating lace, but the tightly spun wool yarn allowed her long straight needles to create a tight, delicate, looped pattern in the shawl she was working on. The Slavic country rarely looked from the pile of blue threads and book of instructions on her lap, but every once of a while she would gentle bump her knee against her knitting companion. Whenever this happened, no one could miss the gentle smiles of pure affection that flitted across the two lace knitter's lips.

In the opposite side corner the Scandinavian countries were busily working on sweaters. Norway was adding the bold red, white, and blue pattern of the Norwegian flag into the inside collar of the dark blue sweater with snowflakes across the breast. It was the official sweater pattern for the 2014 Sochi Olympic Games and he wanted to have it completed before the opening ceremonies. On the other hand Iceland's practiced fingers interwove different tones of brown, black, and cream threads to create a puffin pattern in the yoke of a sweater. Next to him Finland prattled away about this coming years sauna challenge while knitting an equally complex sweater pattern involving red reindeer jumping against a green background. Out of the Scandinavians only Sweden was not busily knitting a sweater, but that was only because he had Sealand on his lap trying and failing successfully teach the lad how to knit with only one needle.

From the Asian nations weaving by the staircase to New Zealand and Australia spinning by the window, it seemed like almost everyone was enjoying the evening. Even Russia had stopped terrorizing the Baltic States with his double points. The peaceful sounds of needles clacking against needles, yarn whispering across fingers, and voices quietly chatting, was only being disturbed by the argument that had developed among the group knitting project Germany leading.

"This pattern makes perfect sense." Austria tried to defuse the situation.

"It may make perfect sense in German, but I am sorry but the English version is crap." England muttered. "What in the world does the author of this stupid pattern mean when she says double back and knit 3 stitches on the imaginary row before purling?"

England was sitting in a chair by the door waving his knitting needles in a threatening manner towards Germany, while the rest of the knitting circle cringed. Of course America chose that moment to walk into the room.

"England?" America asked surprise in his voice.

"I mean, how you can knit on an imaginary row!" The British nation threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Freund." Germany sighed with exasperation, his patients clearly growing short. "It appears someone is seeking you."

It seemed that it took a few moments for the island nation to process what the instructor had been said. Once he figured out that Germany was talking about America, England turned his glare of frustration on the super power.

"America, what do you want?" England practically spat out. When the former colony didn't move a muscle, England sighed and moved to stand up. "America?"

"Never mind." The North American said staring at the long metal needles in the Brits hands. With a fluid movement the nation quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. There was simply something that the America really didn't want to learn, and knitting was one of those things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ The yarn arts are have a pretty lengthy history. The first archeological evidence for a knitted yarn art object is from the first century AD. The oldest knitted objects that found are so far have all been brightly colored sock found in an Egyptian tomb. This form of knitting quickly became popular in Rome (where it continued to be used to make socks) and the massive empire spread the technique across the western world. _

_As fiber arts continued to evolve this early form of knitting/crochet began to die off as modern knitting, crochet, and lace making began to develop. Luckily the style of knitting never truly fell out of fashion in Scandinavia or the Balkans. In these countries naalbinding or single needle knitting is still a popular method of making yarn projects. Single needle knitting is not limited to Europe either. It turns out that the same style making yarn projects evolved not only in Egypt, but also in North America and China completely independent of Europe and the Middle East._

_**End Note**__- So what do you think? I would love your feedback on this piece. Also, if you are fellow knitter or crocheter let me know and I can get you hooked up with some of the patterns used at this year's Annual Hetalia Knitting Bee. I will avoid connecting you with the dream bird pattern unless you can read German fluently, because while the pattern is spectacular the English translation is nearly impossible to make heads of tails of._


	23. Currency of Diplomacy: Canada

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, as I am sure you know the Winter Olympics are currently in progress. While sports and inspirational stories about the games are great, one particular news story really captured my attention. Luckily that story was about Canada and could be the inspiration of this story. But before we get to the chapter a quick shout out to the last chapters reviewers. Thanks to TrinityCrystalPrincess89 and anubis456 for your lovely comments. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, or the Olympics, and I don't drink beer._

* * *

><p><strong>Currency of Diplomacy<strong>

* * *

><p>The chaos started innocently enough.<p>

For years Canada had been trying to find a way to stand out in the world. It was true that his nation was really good at ice hockey and did fairly well at many of the skiing events, but most of the time half to the world really didn't care about that. The beer fridge in the Canada House at the Sochi Olympics had been designed to help create buzz about the country when the nation wasn't actively competing in the games.

The gimmick worked surprisingly well. The world adored the beer fridge that would open at the swipe of a Canadian passport. Reporters from places as ranging from Japan to Italy showed up in droves. Americans and Russians alike arrived to get their pictures taken next to the appliance. Canadians marched proudly into the room passports in hand to treat themselves, and occasionally a guest they were trying to impress, with an ice cold beer. The fridge was hailed as a great success.

Then the nations had started showing up. The Nordics had been the first to swing by for a cold beer and a catch up after the Nordic combined events. Canada had been thrilled by the visit. Germany and Italy had visited next with Prussia in toe…then the entire Asia contingency showed up camera's blazing away. By the time Russia started stalking him in the attempts to get Canada to open the fridge, the North American knew he was in trouble.

Now, it seemed like every text Canada got was relating to getting a beer from the infamous fridge and to make things worse the northerner had no idea how to tell his fellow nations no. After all, this was the Olympics, this was the one time every 2 years that everyone was suppose to get along and play nice. How could he, a Canadian, possibly be rude at a time like this, especially when he had finally discovered a diplomatic currency that everyone wanted?

Canada stewed over the problem for days until the event that finally broke the camel's back finally occurred. After a long day of watching hockey and entertaining other nations he headed back to his rooms and crawled under the covers. He was about to drift peacefully off to sleep when he heard his door creak open and a familiar set of footsteps quietly crossed the carpeted floor to Canada's nightstand.

At that moment Canada could have sat bolt up in bed and beat the intruder senseless, but the nation had just managed to get comfortable. So he lay there and listened as the person dug through the documents sitting on the bedside table. Once it was clear that the intruder had found what he was looking for, Canada cleared his throat and without moving a muscle, spoke icily.

"Gilbert, put the passport back on the nightstand and get out my room immediately or I swear you I will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your short life and I assure you I'll make sure that it will be a very, very short life."

Canada heard a panicked meeping noise and the sound of his passport hitting the floor. When the door finally clicked shut and the hurried footsteps fade away Canada finally allowed himself to sigh. As much as the northern nation had enjoyed the attention, he I was definitely not going to bring is beer fridge to the next Olympics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- 15 countries have 'houses' at the Sochi Olympics. These houses are basically club houses where athletes, fans, and nationals can meet up and enjoy each other company. Some of these houses are open to the public, others can only be entered by invitation only, but everyone agrees that this year the Canada House is the place to party…especially if you have a Canadian Passport. _

_**End Note-**__ Did you find this story entertaining? Also, would you be interested in hearing another short that focuses on international sport? Next month Alaska is hosting the International Arctic Games and I was wondering if that would be something everyone would be interested in learning about. _


	24. Sick Day: Nunavut and Northwest

_**Author's Note**__- So, I am currently down for the count. I pulled a muscle, I caught the flu, and the weather is miserable outside. As a result I wanted more fluff in my life and thought I would share. Thanks you to tessa,flynn,o13 for reviewing the next chapter. I am glad you liked grumpy Canada._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Warning contains extreme fluff…also I don't happen to own Hetalia. Also, for this one post only, all spelling or grammar errors are officially blamed on my temperature._

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Day<strong>

* * *

><p>The Territory of Nunavut awoke with a tickle in his throat. It was an itchy, cranky tickle that made Nunavut want to cough, so he did.<p>

"It looks like someone isn't going to be going to school today." The Northwest Territory sighed when he came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"But I don't feel sick." The young territory insisted. He really didn't feel all that sick and real live firefighters were going to be visiting his class today. He had been looking forward to seeing them all week.

"Really?" The elder territory asked, clearly not believing him.

"Really." Nunavut insisted, but the tickle in his throat betrayed him and next thing he knew he was coughing so hard that it took a whole minute to catch his breath.

"It would appear that your body currently disagrees with you." She said as she brushed her hand across the young territory's forehead checking for a fever. "Go get changed back into your PJ's and crawl back into bed. I will call the school and let them know you will be absent today."

"But the firefighters are coming today!"

"That maybe, but you are still not going to school." Northwest said softly and Nunavut did his very best to hid his disappointment.

Then the evil cough came again and by the time it stopped his throat hurt so much that the little territory could feel tears forming in his eyes. He hid his face in Northwest skirts because he didn't want mama to see them. She might think he was crying and Nunavut was way too old to cry about being sick. She held him for a very long time, then she sighed.

"Why don't the two of us go on an adventure?" She asked while gently stroking his hair.

"How can we go on an adventure? You said I had to stay home from school and if I am too sick to go to school then you always say that I am too sick to leave the house." Nunavut pouted.

"It is a surprise. Go clean up and get changed and I will show you."

So Nunavut took a nice long bath with bubbles in it. When he was finished he dried all of with thick fluffy towels and got into the heavy flannel pajamas that Northwest had left by the door for him. Trying to stifle a few more coughs, and mostly failing, the territory padded upstairs to Northwest's bedroom.

Normally Nunavut wasn't allowed there. It was Mom's space, but every once in a while when he wasn't feeling well or had been woken up by a nightmare she would let him climb up onto the big bed and she would sing until he fell back to sleep. Nunavut liked when Mama sang to him, but he was sure that he was getting too old to be sang to like a baby, and Northwest had promised and adventure.

Northwest's room didn't really look different from normal expect for all of the extra blankets and pillows piled on top of the bed. When the older territory noticed him peeking into the room she motioned for him to jump up on the bed. They made a nest of blankets in the middle of the bed and propped themselves up pillows.

Once they were situated Northwest handed him a big mug of hot coco with whip cream on top and pulled out a book. It was a big thick book, with a picture of a giant cat, a bear and a boy about his age. Northwest split open the covers and began to read.

"It was seven o'clock on a very warm evening…"

* * *

><p>Winter turned to spring, and spring turned to summer and Nunavut had managed to stay healthy, which was a huge blessing in Northwest's opinion. Still the household couldn't stay healthy forever. This time floods in the Yellowknife area left the elder territory with miserable flu like symptoms. She barely had the energy to get out of bed to go to the bathroom and making breakfast was completely out of the question. So she wasn't surprised when a hungry Nunavut showed up at her bedroom door trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"Mommy's not feeling too good today so I can't play." Northwest tried to explain simply. "If you would like I could call one of your friends and see if you could play at their house."

"That will be alright. You stay in bed and I will take care of everything."

Northwest tried her best not to be too worried about Nunavut's last statement, but relax and go back to sleep. About ten minutes later there was a soft knock at the door and the little boy pushed his way inside with a plate full of burnt toast, a glass of juice, and a copy of The Cat in the Hat. He put the food on the bed side stand before jumping up onto the bed and snuggling close. He opened up the book and started to read.

"The sun didn't shine; it was too wet to play…"

Nunavut was the first to fall asleep, and Northwest couldn't help but smile at the sight of the small child sprawled across half of the bed. She kissed the top of his head and then snuggled deeper into the covers with the realization that even though the rain may beat on the window panes and your head may pound, cuddling still made everything better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Nunavut and the Northwest Territory have a uniquely close relationship. Nunavut's population is so small and sparse the two governments work together to make sure that all of Canada's high arctic citizens have all of the resources they need. _

_**End Note**__- Cuddling does make everything better. _


	25. PTSD Part 1: Finland, Nunavut, Alaska

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. I got this idea a few months ago, but I wasn't exactly sure how to approach it. I decided to just start putting pen to paper and an unusual series of shorts was produced. In the end the collection of little moments was large enough that I have had to split it up into three parts which I will be posting over the month. Each part will have a collection of three or four little stories pairing one of the personifications of a State, Country, or Territory that lives around Arctic Circle with one of the symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). I hope that this series of shorts will be interesting to all of you readers. I also hope that you all will join me in thanking Tessa Flynn for reviewing the last chapter. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia…I do deal with PTSD. Also I am not particularly good at writing Sweden's accent._

* * *

><p><strong>PTSD part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reliving Events<strong>_

Sealand long wondered why his Mama and Papa never allowed him to attend their annual ski trip. He was jealous of his parents. The trip seemed like so much fun. His parent's smiles were so bright in the photos, that Sealand was worried maybe they had more fun without him around and maybe parents might think that didn't need him around and get rid of him. It had taken so long for Sealand to find a family that truly loved him and he wasn't ready to let go of them, so when he had finally badgered his parents into letting him tag a long on the ski trip he had been over so overjoyed that he failed to see the concerned look that had passed between them.

On the long drive up to Lapland, Mama had been unusually quiet and Papa had actually seemed nervous about something. Sealand chalked it up to the fact that Sweden and Finland had never taken him on a ski vacation before. Yes they had taken him on day trips, never on something so involved. Sealand was determined to show his adopted parents that he was skilled enough to keep up and for the first few days it appeared that he succeeded. Sweden began to visibly relax and Finland began to chatter at his mile a minute pace again. Everyone was smiling, happy to be spending time as a family.

The vacation had been the picture of perfection…that was until the night before they were going to leave. Sealand was just about to get ready for bed when he heard a loud commotion happening outside of the cabin. Confused, he had peeked out the front door to figure out what was going on. What he saw terrified him. There in the snow just outside the cabin his Papa was trying to pin his Mama to the ground.

"Tino, 't's n't re'l." Papa pleaded. "C'me back 'o me."

His Papa's strong calming voice broke through though his Mama's fearful screams. Papa continued to speak despite the fact that Mama appeared not to hear him. Eventually Mama's battle cries faded to sobs, the sobs turned to the deep rhythmic breaths and the nation sagged into the arms of his fellow. Papa then lifted Mama, carried him inside the cabin, and tucked Finland into the master suite.

When Papa finally left the room his parents had claimed, Sealand could only peek around the couch and stare at Sweden in fear and confusion. The massive nation had obviously had done his best clean up bloody nose and one of his eyes was starting to swell shut. For a few long moments Sealand wondered if his Papa had noticed his hiding place, but then Sweden came around the couch and knelt down in front of the micronation. With calm gentle motions, Papa pulled Sealand to his chest and held him safe until the shaking stopped.

"L't's w'lk." He muttered quietly, taking the micronation's hand.

The two walked out into winter dusk. They trudged through the winter evening in silence, with the only sounds interrupting the quiet being the sound of their feet crunching in the snow and the rasp of their breaths as they made large puffs of steam in the icy air. For a few moments Sealand could almost forget the frightening things that he had witnessed this afternoon, then he would glance up at Papa, his face illuminated by the starlight and he would shutter.

"Papa, what happened?" Sealand broke the silence when could no longer keep his questions from bubbling up.

"Tino 's j'st rem'bering." The tall nation said both very tired and very sad.

"Then why was Mama screaming?" Sealand looked up at his adopted parent, eyes wide.

"S'me t'mes rem'bering h'rts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bedwetting<strong>_

"Mommy…"

The personification of the Northwest Territory awoke her nightgown sleeve being tugged and the warm breath of her young charge on her cheek. She choked down a sigh and sat up in bed.

"What is wrong Atka?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It happened again…" Nunavut stammered, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. He didn't need to finish the statement. The problem of nightmares and bedwetting had happened at around the same time of year for the last two decades. From centuries of raising provinces and territories, Northwest knew that this particular issue was completely out of Nunavut's control.

"Give me a moment and we will get things cleaned up." All annoyance had left Northwest's voice as she yawned. "Atka, would you go and grab some new sheets while I go?"

"But…" The child refused to meet her eyes.

"You do I'm not punishing you, right?" Northwest smiled softly. "You are growing into a big boy now and learning how to clean up after yourself."

"Okay, mommy." Nunavut said quietly, as he left the room to complete the chore. By the tone in his voice and the way he hung his shoulder, she knew that the young territory didn't fully believe her. That fact didn't shock her. After experiencing so much trauma even before he had become a territory, it would probably take decades for the symptoms of that trauma to fully fade and for Nunavut to freely trust another again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inability to Sleep<strong>_

At first the Yukon Territory wasn't sure why he had awoken. He lay in bed staring at the darkened ceiling for a few long moments trying to drift back to sleep before he heard the squeak on the stairs. He sighed and rolled out of bed, wincing slightly when his feet touched the cold boards of his floor. Quietly, he walked down stairs following quiet sounds of rustling that was now coming from his kitchen. He wasn't particularly surprised with what he found.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Alaska admitted quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Go stoke the fire in the living room; I will make us something warm to drink." Yukon sighed as he pushed her out of the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Yukon to start to prepare one of his favorite comfort dishes. First he took down a heavy skillet from its hook on the wall. He placed it on the stove, filled it with two knuckles worth of milk and applied low heat. From one cupboard he pulled two tablespoons Dutch cocoa powder out of a beaten up tin, from another he grabbed a third a cup of sweetened condensed milk from silver can. On tip toes he pulled a large block of Swiss chocolate and grated several long curls into the pot. Then he gently stirred the pot until everything had melted together. When the hot cocoa was done he poured the contents of the pot into two matching mugs. The dark brown liquid instantly began to warm the heavy ceramic cups and produces wafting columns of intoxicating steam.

Alaska barely acknowledged Yukon's presence when he entered the living room. He looked at her, curled up, and clearly tense on the couch. He desperately wanted to do something her, but he didn't know what he could possibly do. With no other ideas, he got Alaska's attention by thrusting one of the hot mugs into hands.

"What is wrong?" He asked settling down next to her on to the couch.

"I don't know…" The state said, clinging to her mug of hot cocoa as though her life depended on it. "I try, but I just can't sleep. Every time my eyes drift close the snap open again." She looked up at him tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I am sorry that I woke you up. I'm a terrible house guest. You should have never invited me…"

"Oh Sam." Yukon's heart ached in sympathy for his historical companion. "You're my best friend and know you are always welcome in my home. Besides I needed to get a drink anyway, so you really didn't wake me up."

It was clear that the state didn't really fully believe him, but Yukon didn't let that bother him. Instead he joked with her, he told her about his plans for summer and the improvements that he wanted to house. By the time the two had finished up their mugs of hot cocoa, Alaska had finally let her guard down and her shoulders sagged with the exhaustion of months of sleepless nights. Gradually, Yukon was able to convince Alaska to lay her head on his shoulder and the on his lap.

"Shhhh, enough talking." Yukon whispered quietly into Alaska's ear as he held her close, gently stroked her hair. "I will not let anything harm you. It is safe to sleep."

Alaska fought the arms of Morpheus for a few more long minutes but eventually the comforting warmth of her neighbor's body heat and the softly crackling fire lulled her to sleep. As her breathes slowed into a calm, even rhythm, Yukon felt himself also relaxing. His eyelids becoming heavy he allowed his fingers to intertwine with the state's crippled right hand. Thumb stroking the little raised ridges of ancient wounds doomed to never fully heal and as sleep took him he couldn't help but reflect that not all scars were found on the skin. Too often the hidden scars took the longest to heal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is an anxiety disorder triggered by an individual experiencing a traumatic event such as military combat, muggings, sexual assault, car accident, or national disaster. Most people who experience some of the symptoms that will be described in this series for at least two or three weeks after the trauma, but if the symptoms continue for over two months and interfere with a person's ability to function in day to day life then it usually means that PTSD has developed. If you find these symptoms affecting you then you are not alone. About 20 percent of American's will develop PTSD sometime during their lifetimes and with treatment the majority of those individuals will return to full function within six months. _

_**End Note-**__ Well that is the end of Part 1. I am planning on featuring Russia, Norway, Greenland, and the Northwest Territory in Part 2, so hopefully you all will stay tuned._


	26. You Will Not Face Him Alone: Finland, Sw

_**Author's Note**__-Well the world, and particularly European politics, has gotten pretty odd lately. As a result several people have sent me request to write about some of the issues surrounding the current Ukrainian crisis. While digging through a stack of international commentaries I stumbled across the seed for this story. I hope that you will not only learn something new, but also enjoy it. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia, nor have I made any international military pacts_.

**Never Again**

The North American Treaty Organization better known as NATO role in the world had weakened significantly since the fall and dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. Sweden had actually argued in world meetings that with Russia's recent moves towards a truly democratic society meant organizations for NATO is no longer needed. Sadly, it appeared that the Baltic States had been correct in arguing that Russia's intentions hadn't really changed. Now the tall Nordic was now beginning to wonder if he should join the group he had argued so long against.

The debate on who Sweden should ally during this destabilizing period in Europe's history didn't have clean cut answers. All he wanted was peace and neutrality, but it appeared that he might only be able to have one of those two desires. Sweden had sat in hours of debate as his countrymen had argued about how best protect his nation and the only thing that Sweden got from the various arguments was a pounding headache.

By the end of the day all Sweden wanted to do was go home, have a long hot shower, and crawl into bed. Fate had other plans. When he entered his dark home he discovered Finland was sitting in his living room staring blankly at the wall.

"Wh't's wr'ng?" Sweden sat down on the couch next to his clearly distraught partner.

"I am scared Su-san." Finland refused to meet his eyes. "I don't know if I can fight Russia again. The last two wars nearly tore me apart."

"Mussukka…" Sweden spoke slowly and precisely to make sure that he did not mangle the Finnish pet name.

"I really thought that the world had changed, the Europe had changed and I wouldn't have to worry about being invaded by my neighbors every few decades." The nation buried its head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with pent up emotion. "I worked so hard to create one of the safest, most peaceful countries on earth, and now all that work might be for not because my neighbor has illusions that he can take whatever he wants, and I don't know what to do. I want to be safe, but I have more border with Russia then all of the other EU countries combined. I don't know where to turn. The only organization in Europe that Russia seems to have any respect for is NATO, but I am afraid that he will totally wreck my economy if I even look like I am interested in joining. But I am also afraid that if I stay alone then I might be the next country that he tries to invade…"

"Th'n m'k' a p'ct w'th me."

"What?" Violet eyes looked up into blue ones.

"M'k' a p'ct t' pr'tect e'ch oth'r."

"Sweden you are brilliant." Finland's words made the tall nation blush. "Even though Ivan has been harassing most of his neighbors lately, we only have evidence that Russia has directly attempted to destabilize countries who are trying to stand on their own. Ukraine, Moldova, Georgia, and a few other countries, they all strove to find a middle ground between Russia and the West. Now their quest for neutrality is leading to their destruction, but we can be different. If we created a Finnish-Swedish Military Pact we can create a big enough military to protect ourselves from Russian aggression until the rest of the EU could come to our rescue!"

"'nd y' c'n j'on NATO lat'r if y' needed t'." Sweden said planting a soft kiss on top of the Finn's head.

"Yeah," the smaller nation snuggled closer to his partner, "we can always join later, but for now we don't need the rest of the word. Having each other is enough..."

_**Historical Note-**__ This story is about a piece of history which is currently in the works. Due to the increased Russia military actions seen along the Baltic and Ukraine borders Sweden and Finland have decided to pool defensive resources in a military pact. From the documents I have been able to read this is viewed diplomatic move to allow both countries more time decide whether or not to increase their involvement with NATO. In Finland at least, it appears the majority of the military is starting to become in favor of joining the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. We can expect to see the effect of the Finnish-Swedish Military Pact as early as next year with more boots on the ground, planes on the ground, and massive jump in defense spending in both countries._

_**End Note-**__ Yep, the world is pretty chaotic at the moment. If anyone can help me gain a perspective on the Russian side of all of this it would be pretty helpful. I have been doing my best to piece things together, but the Russian news papers that are translated into English are kind of limited and I don't trust Google Translate for understanding international politics. _


	27. Skirting the Issue: Sweden, Finland

_**Author's Note-**__ I am a cold weather person. I am much more comfortable with -20 degrees C verses 20 degrees C, so when we hit 35 C (95 F) I nearly landed myself in the student clinic with heat exhaustion. I have pretty much informed that I needed to take things very slow today so I have been doing my best to catch up on plot bunnies. Today you get on a story that got put in the prompt box almost a year ago. I hope you find it entertaining. Also a quick shout out to guest how reviewed the last chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia or any Swedish train companies, but I totally agree with using skirts to help cool down in the summer._

* * *

><p><strong>Skirting the Issue<strong>

* * *

><p>"I feel like I am about to melt…" Finland panted from his seat next to Sweden.<p>

His neighbor looked over at him sympathetically, but there was really nothing that the tall blond could do. The air conditioning in the UN building that the nations had been assigned to meet in broken early on Monday morning. To make things worse a glitch had cause the central heating to click in instead causing the temperatures to climb into the low 40's (triple digits for us Americans). While those temperatures were quite pleasant in the sauna, one did not usually wear a wool suit in the sauna.

"I hate these stupid suits and the stupid dress code. I wish that we could wear something else. I mean almost anything would be cooler than this." Finland motioned his hand across the gray slacks he was wearing that were now damp with sweat.

At Finland's comment, Sweden got an expression that looked like a cat which had just swallowed the canary. The tall nation passed his newspaper over to his neighbor and then motioned towards a picture of a train conductor from Stockholm on the fourth page. The man's white uniform shirt was polished and professional. His bottoms were also professional looking but a bit untraditional. The photo's caption explained the new approach to the uniform kept the conductors cool while keeping them with in the letter of the regulations.

"Su-san, you are completely brilliant."

* * *

><p>The next day both nations arrived at the meeting prepared and significantly cooler.<p>

"What in the world are you wearing?" America said nearly choking on his hamburger the moment that the two Nordic nations came into the room.

"It is called a skirt." Finland said brightly.

"N't aga'nst th' r'les." Sweden added.

This caused a bit of an uproar in the meeting and every burst into excited chatter. The only way that Germany could wrangle the meeting back under his control was to pull out the massive book of rules that governed that nation meetings. Under section 15 paragraph 2 part 5 they found the answer. The required dress code for meeting was a suit, slacks and a button down dress shirt, military dress uniform, or a skirt and blouse. There was no mention about who was allowed to wear what.

"I told you so." Finland smirked.

"He is totally right. It even says so in the book." America said looking over Germany's shoulder.

"Skirts are legal." Germany admitted.

"And they look a lot more comfortable then pants right now." Poland looked appraisingly towards the two Nordic nations before making an announcement to the room at large. "It is official; skirts are totally the in thing to wear this summer. I vote that we adjourn this meeting and go shopping for accessories immediately!"

Poland's shopping trip was vetoed, but by the end of the week the vast majority of nations regardless of gender had jumped on the bandwagon and had switched from wearing slacks to skirts at the nation's meeting. Everyone was starting to get use to the new normal, when a number of ambassadors stumbled on the meeting. Several nations' leadership were less than pleased with their national personifications, but they at least got the air conditioner fixed. Also, they arranged for the official book of rules was amended in order to allow nations to wear shorts if the air conditioner should ever give out in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- In North America and Europe skirt wearing by men is considered to be deviant behavior, so when a group of male train conductors in Sweden started to wear skirts last year it hit international news. This fact kind of made me laugh because skirt wearing by both genders is pretty common warm cultures outside of the west. These include the India dhoti and lungi, the Southeast Asia sarong, then there is the African kanga to name a few. So in short, the west is totally behind the times. _

_**End Note-**__Hurray for non-standard solutions everyday problems. Also, if anyone wants to draw a picture or comic about this story I would be delighted._


	28. The No Touching Zone: Canada, America

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone, sorry that the story has is coming so late in the month. I am a graduate student and I am trying to wrap up my thesis so I have been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Well enough excuses. Thank you to Denmark and CommunistPotato for their lovely reviews. I hope that you will also enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia or the Canadian/American border. Sadly I haven't even been able to cross the Canadian/American ground border yet._

* * *

><p><strong>The No Touching Zone<strong>

* * *

><p>England sighed. When he had expanded his empire into North America over a hundred years ago he never expected could never have planned for the chaos that his twin charges would bring him. The northern brother would prove a quiet but powerful member of his empire. The Dominion of Canada was barely a blip on England's political landscape, but the overseas territory provided a constant stream of fur for the Mother Nation's high society, whale oil to keep lamps of London lit, and massive trees from virgin forests to build the ships that were the backbone of the British Empire. The southern brother, on the other hand, proved to be far more trouble than he was worth. The United States of America, as he preferred to be called, brought nothing but war in his wake.<p>

At one time England had loved both of these twins equally. They had been his children, crown jewels of his empire. Oh, how things had changed. Once he had sat between these two young children and read them fairytales, their little head buried into his side at the scary parts. Now he was trapped at the negotiation table, trying to figure out a way that the fledgling nation and young territory could both exist on the same continent without tearing each other apart.

"Okay, your leaders had agreed on an appropriate border between our two nations. This border will be surveyed and a number of monuments will be place to mark the boundary. To further clarify the border 20 feet, ten feet on each of your sides of the border, will be cleared of vegetation and kept clear as long as either of your nations exist." England let his eyes narrow as he stared down the two young teenagers sitting at the heavy wood table. "You will not cross this border without responsible nation as an escort, I repeat; you will not cross that border without someone there to keep you from doing something stupid and irresponsible. You will also not burn down each other Capitals again or there will be international ramifications that neither of you want to deal with."

Canada pouted and America scowled, but neither sibling disagreed with the plan. England just prayed that the boarder would remain stable, because if it didn't there was a pretty good chance that one of the twins would end up eventually killing the other.

* * *

><p>Canada actually enjoyed watching sports with America every once in a while. It was a great time to catch up, to be brothers for a few moments, instead of being countries. Still as entertaining as a good sports event could be, the commercials could be pretty boring. So when the World Cup game took a time out Canada decided fiddle with America's Ipad.<p>

After a few seconds of randomly tapping on things, the Google Earth App booted up. Canada had to stifle a laugh, when it centered itself squarely in the middle of the Washington, DC. Amused the nation decided to program to app to boot up centered on Ottawa next time, but as he strolled northward he noticed something. The bald Canadian/US border was far from straight. He had already known this fact, after all the original boarder had been mapped using the best technology of the era, but old fashion survey instruments and twine only got you so far. A fact that was blaringly obvious in a space age world.

"Well, that was an epic fail." America smirked.

"Do you want to fix it?" Canada let his fingers pan along the border.

"Meh," the southern sibling shrugged, "it has worked so far. I don't see why we need to change things now."

"Works for me." Canada yawned while kidnapping the bag of potato chips out of America's lap and started chomping down on the salty treat. "Turn up the volume on the soccer game. I want to watch Belgium kick your butt."

"That is totally not going to happen." America have heartedly grabbed for the snacks, then settled on eating the beer nuts on the table.

"This isn't women's soccer bro, you are totally doomed." The northern twin smirked. A hour and a half later his comment proved true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ The US/Canadian border is not only the longest, but has also become one of the most peaceful borders on the planet. That said, that doesn't mean that there isn't a few irregularities. There are a couple of islands which both countries claim including one which the Canada believes is part of Nova Scotia so he built a lighthouse and a America is convinced belongs to Maine so he refuses to admit that the lighthouse exists. In short, there may be some future stories about the humor that occurs along the world's longest shared border._

_**End Note-**__You have to love Canada/America sibling rivalry. _


	29. Brother Knows Best: Russia, Belarus

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone. I hope that everyone in the northern hemisphere is enjoying the tail end of summer. For you all in the southern hemisphere, don't worry summer will come soon. As to the couple of readers on the equator, all the warm weather people out there are jealous of you. As to Fuzzball6846, Mofalle, RiddleMeThis17, WhatUpMyPeeps, and Cruelistnightmare, it was great to get your reviews. I hope that weather is nice where ever you call home._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia but the underwear I am currently wearing is illegal in Russia. ;p_

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Knows Best<strong>

* * *

><p>Under other circumstances Belarus would have probably been flattered. After all, it wasn't every day when the man you loved riffled through your most dainty things. She had pined for Russia for so long that she really would not have minded if he had desired to take a love token of the clothing that lay closest to her heart, her skin. In fact she would have probably purred with pleasure of the thought of such an item in his hands…under any other circumstance…<p>

The way that Russia had gone through her things while she was in a meeting with Lithuania discussing border security was anything but flattering. He had riffled through her things with all of the grace of that stupid North American that she would not even sully her tongue by speaking his name, stripping her wardrobe of everything she had that was beautiful and delicate. Not for a reason of love or concern, but because as of July 1st all of her lace underwear was officially illegal within the Eurasian Union.

Why you are probably wondering? Because a bunch of men in the Russian government decided that lace underwear was somehow harmful to a women's health. Belarus had to scoff at that particular argument. After decades growing up with the shapeless, itch, unsanitary underpants required under the rule of the Soviet Union or occasionally having nothing at all under her dresses when Stalin was in charge, it was very difficult for her to understand why Russia would not see the introduction of western underwear as one of the few things that the rest of Europe could actually aid the Soviet Nations in improving. Not that Belarus was really allowed to have an opinion about this. On paper the Eurasian Union was suppose to become something similar European Union with each country have an equal voice, but in reality Russia called the shots and the rest of his satellite countries followed whatever decisions he made.

She would live with the new underwear ban. She would pretend to be prim and proper in public, pretending that she was wearing sectioned cotton briefs, but in private she would use every smuggling contact she knew to get her the dainty little things she wore to make her feel beautiful. Perhaps she would travel abroad, perhaps to France, and shop to her hearts delight. That said, if Russia successfully passed the legislations banning the sale, ownership, and wearing of high heels within the Eurasia Union, her older brother might have a rebellion on his hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ The development of the Eurasian Union and the way it has been competing with the European Union has been an interesting international conflict to watch. From the get-go Russia stated that they would like the former Soviet Union, minus the Baltics who really didn't want to be part of the Soviet Union in the first place, to join back up in something called the Eurasian Union. The problem was at the time that the Russian government started to put a lot of political pressure on its neighbors to join several were already working towards joining European Union. A small country here and there Russia could ignore, but when Ukraine started to make significant moves towards moving towards Europe Russia got really jealous. A jealous Russia tends to mean an active power trying to destabilize your country and next thing you know your country is trying to rip itself apart. I vastly simplified things, and I will probably write as story just focusing on the underlying politics and treaties that lead the current conflict in Ukraine but that will have to wait for a later post. _

_**End Note-**__ Never mess with your sister's under things. It tends to end badly, lol. _


	30. My Aunt Places Pennies: Nunavut, Alaska

_**Author's Note**__- Well, I have totally neglected this story for the last couple months, but I wanted to make sure to post this story for Remembrance/Veteran's Day. But before we get to the story a quick shout out to WhatUpMyPeeps, cruelistnightmare, and xXNaidaXx for their wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, but on days like today I am very proud to wear my nation's uniform._

* * *

><p><strong>My Aunt Places Pennies<strong>

* * *

><p>The school year only started in September, and already I have no clue what to do with one of my students. Atka isn't a bad child. Quite the contrary, he was a quite child who always turned on his homework on time and never caused conflict. All of the other students adored him. The other teachers seemed pretty fond of him as well. Still, he never seemed to fit in with the rest of the group.<p>

Despite being a ten year old child there were some moments that Atka appeared far older than that. This was especially true in the social study, history, or world event units. By the end of the first I knew that this child must have an incredible imagination, as he was speaking about world events as though he and his relatives had actually been there.

Some of his comments I could buy. The fact that his grandfather and his grandpa's twin both served in WWI, or that his mother had worked for the Mounted Police during the Cold War, but there was no possible way that Atka could remember 9/11, an event that occurred years before his birth. Whenever he would get a bit off the beaten track of our conversation I would often have to remind him that there was no possible way that he could have experienced those things. This would make him get very quiet for the rest of the day.

Still my strangest interaction with this young boy happened during our lunch break. Even though winter was beginning to hang in the air, the children were encouraged to play outside and catch a half hour of sunlight. I was counting my pupils when I realized that one was missing. It didn't not take long to figure out which student was gone. Panicking, I had another teacher watch my class as a went looking for him, only to find him trudging through the newly fallen snow at the cemetery on the West side of the school.

"Atka get your butt back over here." I shouted squeezing my way through the gap in the fence. "You of all people should know that it isn't polite to play in the cemetery."

"I am not playing." The child insisted bending respectfully over a grave.

"Then what in the world are you doing?"

"I am placing pennies." He looked up at me as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Those are not pennies dear." I looked at a coin that had neither a maple leaf nor the queen on its faces.

"Yes they are, they are American pennies." Atka said with a huff. "My Aunt gave them to me for my birthday."

"And why are you putting your birthday present on gravestones. That seems rather silly."

"It isn't silly." He looked up at me with sad eyes. "It is very important to pay respect for people who have died for you especially today. My Aunt is a soldier and she taught me that I can pay respect to soldiers who have died by putting pennies on their graves."

"That may be true, but it isn't an excuse for breaking the rules and leaving the school yard."

I was just about to scold my student further, but when I looked down at the grave that he had placed the coin on my heart nearly stopped. I bent over a smoothed away the snow just to be sure. My breath hitched, and I could feel the tears rolling down my face. It was the simple, elegant stone in remembrance of my brother, the one we lost to an enemy sniper when his unit was ambushed in Afghanistan.

"It is okay, Mrs. Gray." Atka said hugging my waist and looking up at me with his too old eyes. "I know it hurts, it is okay to be sad and to miss him a whole lot, but it is also okay to be proud of your brother. He loved his family and his country so much that he was willing to live a shorter life so that we all could live ours to the fullest. That was a very, very brave thing to do, and because of his sacrifice we need to be sure to remember him forever."

It was not until I had gone home and changed into my own clothing to attend a Remembrance Day services that I realized I had never told that my students that I had lost a brother in a war that had begun before they were born. There was no way that Atka should have known my brother's name.

* * *

><p>Nunavut was very subdued when got home from school, which caused Northwest Territory to become a bit concerned. She had tried to coax a smile from him, but failed. As he stood in his best suit in the snow and the cold watching the pageantry of respect, she began to get a bit worried about the young territories so she put in a phone call before dinner and made special arrangements.<p>

"Go get your PJ's on, then come on downstairs. I have a little surprise for you." The older territory chided as she washed dishes in the sink. Nunavut was uncharacteristically cooperative going up to his room without too much of a fight.

"Mom, I am all ready…" The young territories voice trailed off when he saw a familiar face on the computer screen. "Aunty Samantha!" He exclaimed clamoring up onto the bar stool.

"_And how is my favorite nephew doing?"_

"Okay." Nunavut ducked his head.

"_Really, I heard that things have been kind of rough today. Want to talk about it_?"

"Not really."

"_That is okay."_ Alaska said with a shrug not pushing the issue. "_What would you like to talk about?"_

Nunavut looked thoughtfully at the screen for a few moments before speaking. "Why do people have to die?"

"_It is part of the cycle of life, but I do not think that that is what you are asking about." _

"Why do people like my teacher's brother have to die?" The territory blurted out. "He was a really good person and all he wanted to do was to protect his family and help other people have the opportunity to live happily with their families regardless of which country they lived in. And now he is dead and he is sad and the only think I can do is put pennies on soldier's graves to show that I remembered that he existed and there are so many other people like that…" Atka trailed off.

"_And it is overwhelming."_ The northern state provided.

"Very." He spat in frustration.

"_Atka, I want you to listen to me because this is very important. What you experienced today is a very important part of growing up. You were feeling the emotions of your people, the pain of your citizens. When we feel the grief and pain of people like your teacher, they no longer feel so alone in the world. You took a little bit of the sadness way and left them with the peace that their love one will never be forgotten."_ Alaska paused. "_Did that make sense_?"

"Yes it did. I feel a bit better now." Nunavut actually cracked a smile. "If I hurt, it means that I am helping those around me hurt less. I can help everyone else heal."

"_That is right."_ Alaska smiled bright as a sunrise. _"You are growing up to be a wonderful territory. I am very proud of you for all the people you helped today."_

"Atka, it is time for bed. Tomorrow is a school day." Northwest Territory hated interrupting the sweet scene, but as his legal guardian she was in charge of making sure his physical needs were meat.

"But what about Aunty Alaska?" Looked up, his eye's pleading.

"_I will call you at the regular time on Sunday."_ At the states words the territories shoulders drooped. _"And you can tell me all about how your book report went."_

"Really?"

"_Really."_

"I love you Alaska."

"_Love you to, Nunavut. Sleep tight."_ The Alaska said before turning off the Skype connection.

It was times like these when the Northwest Territory was reminded about just how young Nunavut was. He looked at the world with such idealism, such home. She wished so much that she could protect him from the pain he felt when his citizens went into battle, but she knew that she couldn't. Accepting this type of loss was a fundamental aspect of who they were. As long as there were wars, soldiers would die for their country, families would be left behind, and nations would stand sentry over these brave men and women's memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ No one knows for sure when the tradition of placing coins on grave stones began. Some argue that the root of the tradition began with the roman centurions who would rumored to leave coins the graves of their fallen comrades (a tradition which most archeologist are pretty sure never happened) or possibly to the Greeks and the coin buried with the dead so they could pay the ferry man to take the across the River Styx. _

_Regardless of the exact origins of this particular practice, it was only a sporadic practice in the United States until the Vietnam War. The turbulent times of the 60's meant that many soldiers were persecuted and ridiculed upon their home coming. Those that could, tried to fade back into society as quietly as they could, but they like every soldier that has come before them needed a way to mourn for the fallen comrades and show solitary with their families. Coins gradual became the vehicle for that type of communication._

_Because, in reality, placing coins on gravestones is such a recent tradition there is not a set meaning the coins you will find placed at the cemetery. Still there are some meanings more common than others. Pennies are often a sign of respect, indicating that a person has visited the grave. Nickels mean that the person either went to boot camp or served in the same unit as the deceased. Dimes mean that they went into battle with the individual or where there commanding officer. Quarters nearly universally mean that the person who placed it was with the deceased when they died. At many cemeteries the coins on gravestones are occasional cleared away. The money collected is used for the upkeep of military graves and to help cover the burial costs of former soldiers who would not otherwise be able to afford it. _

_**End Note**__- So next time you head to the cemetery keep a few pennies (or equivalent coin) in your pocket to remember those who have died in the service of your country. _


	31. Dollar, Dollar, Euro, Krona: Iceland

_**Author's Note**__-Man, I haven't updated this story for way to long. Time to get back on the horse, but first a quick shout out to Moffale for kindly leaving a review for the last chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, nor do I have any effect on international monitary policy, but I down have a Swedish Krona in my wallet._

* * *

><p><strong>Dollar, Dollar, Euro, Krona<strong>

* * *

><p>After the economic chaos of 2008, Iceland's banking sector went into a complete tailspin. Overnight the Icelandic Krona dropped in value and everyday imports like toothpaste and coffee soared in cost. While no one was going to starve as a result sudden change in world status that the island was experiencing, people were going get sick of eating the locally produced lamb and fish at every meal.<p>

Unfortunately the solution that most of the world offered to solve Iceland's economic woes would mean dissolving the currency he had used since the dissolution of the Scandinavian Monetary Union at the beginning of WWI. Losing his own currency meant that Iceland would have to find another currency for his country to use. Each one of the alternatives would have to be carefully considered as each currency had its own advantages and disadvantages. As Iceland sat in yet another world meeting that really didn't involve him, he decided that he should consider his options.

Perhaps the most obvious answer to his current predicament would be to join the Euro. It was a currency that was designed to be used across international borders and most of Iceland's European trading partners already used the currency. But looking at how Greece and Germany bickered. How Italy begged and Spain spent without really paying attention to the pay off made Iceland nervous. To him it seemed like leaving the Icelandic Krona for the Euro would be like jumping from the frying pan into the fire.

At the top of a blank page in his notebook Iceland scrolled his next option, the Dollar. Then after glancing around the table he realized that he had to specify things further so he jotted down _American_ in front of _Dollar_. There were a lot of advantages to coupling his tiny economy to the strongest engine of innovation in the world. But as he watched as America motioned wildly in the middle of the room describing another strange idea to get the world out of the current recession, Iceland began to think the U.S. Dollar might not be a good idea after all. America was simply too big, too strong. A single act of congress could easily sink his nation without even meaning to. No the American Dollar was too dangerous of a currency to use.

Iceland let his eyes to the owner of the other dollar that he might be able to consider. Canada was already one of Iceland's strongest trading partners. The strong, quiet North America's economy was also reliant on harvesting the natural bounty of the land and sea. It would be doubtful that Canada would ever create legislation that would cripple Iceland's economy. Still, the thought of using a currency with the British monarchy on it really turned his stomach.

So Euro out, US Dollar out, Canadian Dollar out…that left switching to one of the other Scandinavian nation's Krona. Iceland knew that Norway wanted him to join currency, but Iceland's economy would stagnate under the oil blessed nations control. Sweden had offered, but he was so focused on manufacturing that his economic policy would hinder Iceland's economic recovery. This left Demark. If nothing else joining currency with Demark would make it easier to trade with Greenland and the Faroe Island.

Perhaps, Iceland thought, he should speak to Demark about what it would take to combined currency. He was about to write the loud Scandinavian a note when he knocked his pencil off the table. When he bent over to grab the pencil, a small coin fell out of his pocket. Without even thinking the young nation picked up the dropped kronur.

Rolling the coin around in his palm, felt the engravings of the Atlantic Cod and the mountain giant, one of the four mythical guardians of Iceland, and in a moment of clarity the northern nation realized that no matter how things were right now he wasn't ready to give up his currency. The Icelantic krona was one of the unique aspects of his remote island's culture and that culture should not be lost simply because the nation had hit a rough patch.

"So you have made up your mind?"

"Yes I have…" Iceland smiled with relief. "I think that I am going to be keeping the krona, the Icelantic krona."

His older brother just nodded in response, then both nations turned their full attention to the meeting in progress.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- In 2012 there was widespread discussion in Iceland about whether or not Iceland was too small to have its own currency and if it was too small which currency should replace the Icelandic Krona. In the end it was decided that none of the world currency was a good fit for the countries needs and that they should keep the Icelandic Krona for transactions. Since then the country has primarily go digital for large transactions meaning that even though each not has a low value, people don't have to carry massive amounts of cash to make purchases. _

_**End Note**__-So what would you choose? The dollar, the dollar, the Euro or the Krona? _


	32. Captain Canuck: Canada, Alaska

_**Author's Note**__- If you couldn't tell already I am a bit of a nerd, and by a bit I mean a really, really big nerd. As in a person who geeks out when an old favorite comic gets a reboot and so decides to cosplay and write fanfiction about it. Hopefully you enjoy the results. Also, Valkyrie's Emblem for reviewing the last chapter, I am glad you are enjoyed the story and the review is one of the reasons that Alaska managed to weasel her way into this fic._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia or Captain Canuck, but I do own an ~63% complete Kebec costume that I fully intend on wearing to a couple of cons._

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Canuck<strong>

* * *

><p>As much as Japan loved to claim cosplay as his own, the phenomenon real origin turned out to be the United States. It was also a lot older than most people thought with recorded instances popping up in 1908. Through the World Wars dressing up as fictional characters particularly ones from science fiction or superhero comics was considered to be an entertain past time, and when America occupied Japan in the years leading up to the cold war they U.S. troops infected the local population with the desire to dress up as people who could never exist in real life. And apparently Japan wasn't the only country that the superpower had managed to convert.<p>

"Why me?" Alaska practically moaned as Canada dragged her threw the streets of Ottawa.

"Because you were the only one with I could ask." Canada admitted.

"You said it was important!" The state glared at him as she tried to straighten the silver and blue spandex suit that he had insisted that she wear. The fact that it clung to her body shape and the fact that other people were staring at the two of them made her extremely self conscious.

"This is important." The Northern nation nearly blushed as red the Maple Leaves the ridiculous uniform he was wearing.

"Mathew you dragged me halfway across the country in order to have me dress up as a fictional sidekick and drag me to go pick up a comic book with you!"

"This isn't just a comic book, this is Captain Canuck #1 the first edition of the newest reboot! It is an opportunity to experience history being made as cultural icon, the first Canadian created and published superhero to ever successfully reach audiences across the continent, is brought into the modern era." The nation's eyes were practically sparkling with pent up excitement which kind of made Alaska want to smack him upside the head, but this event was clearly very important to him so she just shook her head instead.

"You know you could have just order the thing online or dressed up in street clothes, we are the only people here in costume." She pointed out as another couple people snapped photos of them with their phones.

"But then we wouldn't have been in the spirit of the day." Canada grinned. "Alfred dresses up as Superman or Captain America on a regular basis. He has even convinced several of his states to dress up as Avengers when the last movie came out, I know because I was stuck sitting next to them in the theater. So I think that it is fair that I get to dress up as Captain Canuck when the comic #1 comes out."

Alaska couldn't come up with a good argument against that. She had in face been dragged into wearing ridiculous costumes when America had dragged her to various movie premieres and she suspected that her stormtrooper outfit will pulled out of mothballs again for the upcoming Star Wars movie. But at least when she was dressed as a stormtrooper no one could see her face. Dressed as Captain Canuck's sidekick Kebec she felt horribly exposed. She tried to keep a false smile on her lips as they slowly crept their way to the front of the line, paid their money at the cash register and were handed their comic. Then they just had to fight their way back out of the store like salmon swimming upstream.

"Remind me that next time you get stuck on a glacier in the middle of the Arctic Ocean that I should leave you there." Alaska muttered under her breath as they finally escaped the overcrowded clutches of the comic book shop.

Canada probably should have replied but he was too busy reading on page five to acknowledge Alaska's presence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note<strong>__- Captain Canuck is a comic book series that represents a whole lot of firsts. Published in 1975 it was the first successful Canadian comic book post WWII. It had the first Canadian Superhero series that did well in both Canada and the United States, as well as having the first French Canadian character in an English language comic strip. Even though the first series had a short run, only #14 chapters published to term Captain Canuck as a person who is a well meaning, if not a bit sallow, protector of Canadian ideals had become part of the national lexicon. Captain Canuck had two short lived reboots one in 1993 and 2004 each with 4 chapters. Captain Canuck series number 4 is officially coming out this year with the first chapter arriving in stores on May 27, 2015. It is this latest series that inspired this little piece of fiction._

_**End Note-**__ Well I hope that you enjoyed the story; I also hope that you might take a peek and try reading a bit of Captain Canuck. It is so Canadian you will not believe it. Also if you are in line at a comic book shop in Ottawa next Wednesday and just so happen to see a pair of people dressed as Captain Canuck and Kebec please say hello to Canada and Alaska for me. ;)_


	33. Hockey, States Vs Provinces: Canada, Am

_**Author's Note-**__ Hello everyone, I hope that everyone is having a happy Friday…or whatever day you happen to read this one. Today's story is about one of my favorite sports, Hockey. I actually started writing it a while ago but when Marzue requested a story about the states playing hockey it was clearly time to brush off the dust on this story and get it wrapped up. Hopefully you will all enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not happen to own Hetalia, but I do love to play hockey._

* * *

><p><strong>Hockey, States Vs. Provinces<strong>

* * *

><p>It was official Canada was going through Hockey withdrawals, a condition which was clearly caused by the fact none of the Northern Nation's teams made it to the last two rounds of the Stanley Cup finals this year. The nation was getting irritable and snappy during meetings so America decided that he was going to do something to help his twin. The solution he proposed was a hockey game, States Vs. Provinces. The two nations would be the team captains. It would have been a brilliant idea if the states actually trusted America to lead them on the ice. They didn't.<p>

"…And I will be playing center." America got a few eye roles among several of the states on the ice. "Any questions?"

"And why are you in charge again?" Michigan asked, unimpressed by America complete lack of understanding of the game. As far as they could tell he was trying to treat round of hockey like a scrimmage of football.

"Because I am the hero!" America made his dramatic pose to the still unimpressed states.

"Sure you are." Pennsylvania snickered under their breath.

America only lasted about five minutes on the ice before British Columbia, the Canadian's enforcer, quickly took him out. Once the nation had been dragged off the ice, the states regrouped. Minnesota took leadership and started to rattle off their new tactics taking advantage each states particular skills. Michigan would move to goalie, Massachusetts would pound his way up the center. "…Alaska will be on the left defense."

"Are you sure that you don't want to put me on the right wing?" Tall state's words were quiet but forceful.

"Alaska?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to put me as the right wing?" The state asked again, and this time Minnesota followed her eyes towards Canada's left defenseman, and he couldn't help raising an eyebrow as understanding clicked in.

"Really?" Minnesota pushed, Alaska looked at her fellow state like he had just grown a second head. "Okay. Delaware are you up to playing left defense?"

"Sure, but…"

"Great. Okay, strategy change up. We are going play the Bruins to their Canucks. Also don't get in Alaska's way. Everyone understand?" The US team nodded. It was true in the first part of the game Canada had managed to outclass them with skill, but skill could be overwhelmed by shear man handling. "Let's break then."

"Time to pound them into the ice." Alaska grinned and got a look in her eyes which made her which gave the other American states a glimpse into her Russian heritage.

Even though Alaska population was too small a professional hockey team, she not only had the highest about of players per capita in the United States, she had also grown up between Canada and Russia. It was a geographical position that had given her a lot of practice being a defensive player. So as soon whistle was blown she was already setting up her trap. When British Columbia skated a little too close as he tried to take down Michigan she slammed into the province with the force of an avalanche.

Clawing his way back to his feet British Columbia, was ready for a challenge. He lowered his shoulder and plowed into the northern state's waist. She twisted around trying to pin him against the rinks walls. Sometime during the tussle the province gave a hard yanked to Alaska's braid, which got him strong elbow to the solar plexus.

"Never touch the hair." Alaska wheezed before dropping to her knees on the ice. Punches were flying wild and it was clear that members of both teams were about to pile into the fight, but the Northwest Territories put her foot down. Yanking on someone hair during a hockey game was a offence that could not be taken lightly.

"Misconduct- British Columbia ejected. 10 minute no substitutions." The Canadian Territory announced her voice leaving no room for debate.

"Our teams are even now." Alaska managed to smirk up at British Columbia, while she pressed her hand to the bloody mess coming from her nose. As Michigan and Pennsylvania manhandled the injured state off of the ices, the Provinces could have sworn that Alaska quietly added. "That was so worth it."

With both teams' enforcers off the ice, the rest of the game occurred without further incident or injury. The Canadians relied on their technique, while the Americas used strength and endurance to slowly wear their opponents down. In the end the American States ran out of time, and the Canadians took the game 3 to 2, but the score didn't really matter. Everyone had had too much fun to care who won or loss.

As they were heading off the ice, Massachusetts turned to his competitors with a grin. "Hey, aren't the Nordics are in town for the UN summit thingy?"

"Yeah, why?" Canada replied.

"North America vs. Europe tomorrow?" Ontario nodded his head towards the American states.

Minnesota glanced over at Alaska who was still holding a towel to her bleeding nose on the sidelines. She shrugged, but there was a glint of Russia in her eyes. Minnesota smiled. "We're in. What time do we show up?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note-<strong>__ The history of ice hockey is lost to history, having evolved from a British game called ice polo over two hundred years ago. And while it is played in countries worldwide, 6 countries often referred to the Big 6 dominate the sport. Of these 6 (Canada, Czech Republic, Finland, Russia, Sweden, and the US) only Canada and the US play the particularly violent North American variant of the game. In these countries teams often have a player assigned to the role of enforcer whose main job is to pummel the other team's enforcer. Battles between enforcers is the primary reason there is so many fistfights on the ice and I couldn't possible have written a story about Canada verse the US without throwing in of the scuffles. _

_**End Note**__- Well I hope you enjoyed this lovely short story about hockey. If you liked it let me know as I am considering doing a North America vs. the Europe hockey story someday in the future. _


End file.
